The Riddle Trio
by SlytherinPrefect95
Summary: *AU where Voldemort makes different choices when it comes to the events that made the Boy-Who-Lived. Rated M. Harry/Hermione, Draco/Daphne, Neville/Luna. God-like Harry/Neville/Draco/Hermione/Daphne/Luna, AD, RW, GW, PW, MW bashing. Snape has no fascination with Lily Potter nee Evans. Things are stacked in favor of the dark. Don't like? Don't read. *
1. Chapter 1

***Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfic ever. I am writing this for my enjoyment, and hopefully, yours. I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe, J.K. call me if you want to change that. This story is going to deviate from the original on a number of points. First of all, our golden boy is dark. Neville, Luna, Daphne, Hermione, and many others are dark or will be. Draco is a cunning and ambitious Slytherin, not a loudmouth Gryffindor in Slytherin clothing. This story contains some major character deaths, scenes of a sexual nature, graphic violence and, of course, some much needed Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. I have drawn a lot of inspiration from some writers on here. If I borrow an idea from a fellow writer on this website or another, I will be sure to post their story and username. If I post it, go read it, because it is amazing. Enjoy my friends! Oh and one final thing, I know that they are unrealistically powerful, but I enjoy it so meh. ***

**Chapter One **

Harry Potter's parents were murdered, and Horcruxes were made, but Harry was saved, for Voldemort didn't want him dead, just away from his light influencers. He watched as Dumbledore ordered the boy to be taken to his muggle relatives. Voldemort was alright with that. He thought the boy would be safe and rather enjoyed the fact that Dumbledore thought that he had defeated Lord Voldemort. In reality, a piece of debris had fallen from the ceiling and struck Harry before Voldemort could stop it. Lord Voldemort thought that Harry would be safe at the Dursleys. He was wrong. After watching the family treat Harry like nothing more than a slave, he rescued him, putting a stasis spell on the blood wards around the property. The spell would have to be renewed every year until the time was right, but that was fine. No wizard, regardless if that wizard was his prophesied enemy, would be treated as such, if he could help it.

Neville's parents were in St. Mungo's and Neville's gran was killed in a freak potion accident. Voldemort rescues Neville from an orphanage. No wizard would ever be in an orphanage if he could help it. Draco's parents were killed in a raid by the ministry and a vengeful auror. Voldemort takes young Draco in.

He legally adopts all three, using his supporters in the ministry to keep the ordeal quiet. Lord Voldemort presents sufficient evidence of abuse of Harry. The Wizengamot, unaware of this young Tom Riddle's persona, allowed the adoption. After all, someone who holds the record for the number of OWL's, NEWT's, and Masteries achieved in Britain would be a wonderful parent.

Lord Voldemort left the ministry with three happy boys and took them all to France to be raised. Dumbledore only found out about the adoptions of Neville and Harry when he went to take gold from both of their vaults for "upkeep fees", where he was thrown from the building and declared persona non grata. Dumbledore immediately went to the ministry to find out what had happened to his custody of the boys. He was denied information. He demanded to speak to the minister and was also denied access. He left the ministry furious. Back at Hogwarts, he attempted to study the instruments in his office that would track their blood, only to find out that their blood had been replaced with his!

He sat down and began writing a letter addressed to Mr. Harry Potter's Guardian. Fawkes flew around and around for a few minutes before landing back on his perch in Dumbledore's office. At a loss, he moved the magical registry of underage students to his desk and kept an eye on Harry's and Neville's names. It would only disappear if they died or elected to attend another magical school. This was all Dumbledore could do at this point. He knew that Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, and he had to get Harry under his control soon. Otherwise, how were they supposed to defeat Voldemort once and for all?

Thus, Lord Voldemort gained control of the Gryffindor, Potter, Longbottom, Peverall, Malfoy and Black family fortunes. With Sirius Black being imprisoned, the honor fell to young Draco, as per the custom of the purebloods. Lord Voldemort acted as regent on all of the accounts, setting aside trust vaults for his young charges.

Lord Voldemort, or Lord Riddle, as he insisted on being called from the moment he adopted the three boys, was doing his utmost to raise them to be as prepared to fight in the upcoming war as he could. He also wanted to make sure that the boys were well prepared for life after the war. For they would have a life after the war, he made sure of it. All three boys were trained in many languages and all of the magical tutelage that money could buy. By the time their schooling letters came, a decision had to be made. The boys had been welcome at Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Salem and Fuoco, an Asian school in Japan. Riddle knew it would be a risk to send them to Hogwarts, as they would be very close to the one man on the planet that could beat him, but Hogwarts had the best educational standards around. Though Durmstrang actively taught the dark arts, which he was fond of.

He called the boys to his study, using the dark mark. Each boy had one, tattooed on the inside of their lip for safety. Riddle could track the boys through them and monitor their heart rates. If something was wrong, the blood ritual that he had used, would allow him to apparate to them, even if it was the most warded location in the world. He had started applying the dark mark to more hidden places on the body, such as on the bottom of the feet or the upper thigh. It was useful to have one, as he could communicate with everyone through it, but he needed his followers to remain hidden and to blend with society better. He saved the inner lip dark mark for his inner circle. Which, as of this moment, consisted of his sons, Severus Snape, Quirinus Quirrell, Cygnus Greengrass, Xeno Lovegood, Charlie Weasley, Maximus Parkinson, and Arielle Deleclour.

Severus, Quirrell, Charlie, and Cygnus were all stationed at Hogwarts and were excellent double agents. All of them were apart of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and information was coming in at an astonishing rate. Of course, they rarely acted on the information, just to keep the agents safe, but it was still useful to get them close to Dumbledore. This was another reason that his sons would be safe, should they choose Hogwarts.

The three boys entered, all looking identical. They were metamorphmagus, as well as animagus. They were registered with the French ministry, which allowed them to circumvent having to register with the British ministry. If the ministry had questions, they would have to contact the French and Riddle would make sure that the process took as long as possible while he hunted down those who were trying to get answers on his boys.

"Boys, if you could change back to your normal forms please." Riddle asked. The three boys morphed into their own appearances. They were all tall, lean and muscular. Years of exercise, hand-to-hand combat, and playing chasers on the French Youth Quidditch team had done wonders for their physique. Harry had short, messy hair and piercing green eyes. Neville was a bit taller than Harry, with short, spiked brown hair and brown eyes. Draco looked the spitting image of his father with his blonde hair and blue eyes that was also short and slicked back.

"I have received acceptance letters from all of the major wizarding schools for you three. I would like to know if you had a preference for a school that you would like to attend?" Riddle asked carefully, studying each boy. All the boys were accomplished legilimens and occlumens, he had made sure of it, but he didn't need to read minds to be able to tell that the boys had talked about this.

"We have come to the agreement that we would like to go to Hogwarts' father." Draco started.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, though it puts us in the most danger from old whiskers, it does mean that we can gather intelligence, and secure your Horcruxes that you left behind." Neville continued.

"Yes, and give us a chance to really gain a foothold for ourselves in the school. We can gather support, and hide our own Horcruxes that you helped us make." Harry finished. They all had a slight French accent, which he didn't mind, it made them cultured if nothing else.

Riddle sat quietly for a few moments. He had helped the boys make their first Horcrux, after all, to take the dark mark, you must commit murder. They each carried their Horcrux in a ring that they wore at all times. He had commanded them that they couldn't split their soul for more Horcruxes until they were of age and their magical core had stabilized.

"Why do you want to gain a foothold in Britain for yourselves?" Tom asked them.

"Because the work here is already done. The French Ministry is ours and has been for a number of years, we have made all of our changes here. Britain, as far as we can tell, is about a century behind their customs and laws. We can change that while influencing the next generation of government workers." Harry explained. Tom was proud of them.

"Besides you already have half of the American Congress." Draco added.

"And agents heading for the Asian Republic." Neville intoned.

"Very well, if you have decided, I will send the answers out tomorrow morning. For now, have the house elves pack your things, we will be moving into the Gaunt Manor, back in Ireland. We will leave tomorrow. Say your goodbyes to the staff and your friends before we go." Riddle said, waving his hand to dismiss them. They walked out of the door in neat order, but once the door shut Riddle heard them racing through the halls. He smiled to himself and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone, we are all here to grow as writers and we aren't getting paid for it. Keep that in mind. I don't exactly have a set posting schedule yet, or an idea of how long this story is going to be. I don't own any of the Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did. I will answer any questions in the comments below if I can, or at the end of the chapter. Remember in this story Severus has no obsession with Lily. Stay safe out there kids. SlytherinPrefect95 out.***

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Are you sure Severus?" Riddle asked one of his trusted servants.

"Yes my Lord, Dumbledore is sending that oaf Hagrid to retrieve it from the vault at Gringotts in the next few days."

"Why does Dumbledor believe that it is in danger?"

"Because he thinks that you are trying to regain your body back, as we discussed, we put that plan in motion to trick Dumbledore into thinking that Harry had defeated you eleven or so years ago. It gave you a perfect excuse to lay low and raise the boys in France."

"Yes, but what is so important about this package that you think I should retrieve it?"

"My Lord, forgive me, I forgot to mention. It a Sorcerer's Stone. It can make you immortal."

Riddle smiled slightly, as Severus did not know about the Horcruxes, only the boys did.

"I see. I shall put some agents into the field to see if I can get the stone from Hagrid when he leaves the bank."

"I can probably retrieve it for you, my Lord."

"No need to foolishly risk your position, Severus, now onto business, have you completed that task that I asked you to do?"

"Yes my Lord, I have eliminated your name from every school record that I could get my hands on. Even the master list in Dumbledore's office no longer bears your name."

"Excellent, and are you certain that he doesn't know that I am Lord Voldemort?"

"As far as I can tell my Lord, I have successfully obliviated you from his mind."

"That was very risky Severus."

"Yes well, the man is too trusting. I had him in my quarters for a drink the other day and I made sure that he wouldn't remember you, or remember being in my quarters at all that night."

"Very good. I'm sure that he will try and get Harry and Neville back into his control, seeing as they practically vanished from his 'care' many years ago. I want you to prevent that from happening Severus. I don't want any of them alone with Dumbledore ever."

"If they are in my house, it would be all the easier. The students aren't supposed to see the headmaster without their head of house present. If they are not in my house, I will remind them not to see him without their Head of House"

"Good. I do not doubt that they will be in Slytherin. They are cut out for it."

"Indeed. Also, my Lord, there is one other thing that I must discuss with you. I overheard Dumbledore speaking with McGonagall about putting the boys under their original names for the sorting. McGonagall argued and said that that would be unfair to whoever the boys' father was."

"Severus you cannot allow that to happen! If the castle recognizes the boys' original names, it is grounds for the adoption to be overturned and the boys can be placed under the headmasters care. Including their vaults at the bank."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, I will think of something."

"Legally, their names are hyphenated. Draco Malfoy-Riddle, Harry Potter-Riddle, and Neville Longbottom-Riddle. Just so that the boys could, if they so wished, take multiple wives to pass their names to. They are the last of the lines of the most ancient and noble families and it is their right."

"I will just make sure that their hyphenated names come out then."

"Be sure that you do. Well, goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight, my Lord." Riddle stepped away from the floo call and closed the international connection. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He hoped that the boys would be able to withstand the old fools onslaught when they arrived at school. Their entire war depended on it.

"You may each purchase additional items that are not on this list." Father stated plainly. The three of us instinctively bowed our heads and said thank you in unison. We were getting ready to depart to Diagon Alley to purchase our school things for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. We would be in a new country whose laws were about a century behind France's. Though we were told that we had all been born in this country we had never felt the need to live here when we came of age. Father had told us all that had happened and why it had to happen. The prophecy that named either Neville or me as the one who could defeat him, our real parent's rebellion against him, their deaths. He told us the truth about everything and had even shown us old news clippings. We loved him even more for it.

True power came at a cost. A society free from those who would wish magic harm, came at a cost, we all understood this and we all knew what had to be done. Besides, without our father, we would have all been in an orphanage or in my case, being beaten nearly to death at the Dursleys. I stared at the letter in my hand, too excited to believe that it was real.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Head Master: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer, International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Mugwomp of the Wizengamot.)

Dear Mr. Harry Potter-Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a first-year, international transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of supplies that you will need.

We are also pleased to accept you into the Hogwarts accelerated program, something that has not happened in over a century. You will complete your third year by the holidays and your fourth by the summer. This will be achieved through a mix of self-study and extra classes. This is a privilege and not a right, should you engage in any serious rule-breaking, or fall behind, we will pull you from the accelerated program. The staff and I look forward to meeting you.

The term begins on September 1st. We will need an owl confirming your attendance by no later than July 31st.

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

We knew that the only reason that we would be in the accelerated program was going through the British Ministry's Department of Education, rather than asking the Hogwarts Professors. Dumbledore has denied every single accelerated program request that came across his desk. Going through the ministry, his hands were tied. Father wasn't even sure Dumbledore knew that they were doing it as McGonagall usually handled the paperwork aspect of the school.

We had been training in magical theory and practical work since we were five. We were very advanced in our magic. So advanced that we completed the first two years of work that Hogwarts offered. We had even sat for the exams. Most of the third-year course work was also easy, but since the third year involved elective classes, we had decided to sit for them all. Three of our electives, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Basic Healing would have to be a mix of self-study and extra classes, but with regular check-ins with the teachers, it wasn't a problem. I looked back at my letter.

Third-year and fourth-year students will need the following items:

Uniform:

-A set of dress robes, fit for formal occasions

\- 3 sets of plain work robes (black)

\- 1 plain pointed hat (black)

\- 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

\- 1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

-1 pair of winter gloves (black)

-5 sets of long-sleeve, button-down shirts (white)

-1 pair of black dress shoes

\- 1 pair of black tennis shoes

\- 7 pairs of black dress socks

-5 pairs of black dress pants

-2 sets of muggle clothing

-1 Healer's Smock

Please note that all other clothing items will be provided after the sorting ceremony.

Other:

\- 1 wand

\- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 3)

\- 1 telescope

\- 1 set brass scales

-1 set of third-year potions supplies

-1 set of fourth-year potion supplies

-1 set of third-year healers supplies

-1 set of fourth-year healers supplies

-2 sets of rune carving supplies

-1 Trunk to store your belongings for the school year

Books:

CHARMS:

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk

-Achievements in Charming by Margret Luthe

-An Anthology of 18th Century Charms by Margret Luthe

HISTORY OF MAGIC:

-A History of Magic-Bathilda Bagshot

-Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp

-Important Modern Magical Discoveries by Wilbert Wendell

-Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century by Emilen Vance

MUGGLE STUDIES:

-Home Life and Social Habits of Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy

-Muggle Life: A Study by Wilhelm Wigworthy

TRANSFIGURATION:

-Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling

-An Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch

HERBOLOGY:

-One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

-Flesh-Eating Trees of the World by Phyllida Spore

POTIONS:

-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Moste Potente Potions by Arsenius Jigger

-Asianic Anti-Venoms by Arsenius Jigger

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES:

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS:

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-Quentin Trimble

-The Dark Arts: Revisited by Alexander Moffitt

ANCIENT RUNES:

-Beginner Runes by Tumer Natale

-Rune Dictionary by Tumer Natale

ARITHMANCY:

-Arithmancy: Numbers of Magic by Imel Maxim

-New Theory of Numerology by Imel Maxim

BASIC HEALING:

-The Healer's Helpmate by Poppy Pomfrey

-A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Countercurses by James Fell

-Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions by Walbert Warding

Students can also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Special permission may be granted for familiars. Also, since you are going to be in an advanced year, your restrictions on Quidditch playing for the first years have been lifted for you.

"Are you three ready to leave?" Father asked us.

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison again.

"You three will be by yourselves, so take these coin purses, buy what you need and any items that you want, but remember that whatever is left in your coin purses is all that you'll have for the rest of the school year as well." The coin purses were heavy. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the barkeep nodded to them as they went out the back door to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Riddle drew his wand and tapped some bricks. The entrance to Diagon Alley was revealed.

"Enjoy yourselves, but be very careful. Always keep an eye out." Riddle said to the boys, then he slipped away into Knockturn Alley.

"Well, should we all go to Gringotts and pull the money that we've been saving for this?" Draco asked in fluent French. It was their preferred language to speak in.

"Yes, I would like to purchase a few extra books on Herbology and maybe something for Pax." Neville answered. Pax was Nevilles' familiar. A Matagot, native to France, it resembled a large black cat with piercing blue eyes. In reality, it is a Dark spirit that attaches itself to a wizard or witch of it's choosing. As long as the person takes care of the Matagot, the Matagot takes care of you. For instance, Neville allows the creature to begin their meal first, and the Matagot awards him with a galleon for his trouble. The Matagot also draws on Neville's magical core to manipulate the environment around it, which it enjoys doing, usually to cause chaos. Matagots stick to one witch or wizard throughout that person's entire life. The Matagot then has a period of mourning, usually lasting several decades before it attaches to someone else. The Matagot also protects the familiar counterpart. It will jump in front of an offensive spell. When hit, the Matagot will multiply and attack the assailant. The darker the spell, the more it multiplies.

Matagot's are labeled as Beasts by the magical community, but those who are attached to one will tell you that they are very sentient creatures who can communicate, plot and even create complex plans and relationships. For Neville to be able to have Pax at Hogwarts, the French ministry had to provide proof that Pax was registered, and had no behavior problems.

My familiar was a Kneazle cat named Archer. I had found him, or more like, he found me while I was collecting potion ingredients from our greenhouse. He had walked up to me, looked me up and down and said, very plainly, "You are now mine human child. I will grow old with you, for you have a touch of destiny about you that I find curious." Later I had asked father about Kneazle's and he said that they normally do not speak, which is a great honor from what he said. I didn't need special permission from Hogwarts because the only way you can tell that he isn't a normal cat is if you look at his lion tail.

Draco had no familiar as of yet. He was hoping that it would reveal itself to him soon. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts without one.

"Well, at least we don't have to get our wands from that Ollivander man." Draco nodded towards a shop where a rather old looking man had been watching them.

"Yes, I heard that he doesn't even stock any of our cores." Neville scowled, flicking his wrist so that his wand dropped into his hand from his wrist holster. It was a 10 inch, birchwood, thunderbird feather core. It suited him well.

Draco had a 12 inch, oak wood, nundu heartstring core. I had an 11 inch, yew wood with a demiguise hair core. They all had two wands of course, why limit yourself to one weapon. Surprisingly, they had the same second wand. 11 inch, ash wood, and basilisk eye core. The French wandmaker who sold them said that that was extremely rare and that they must've formed some type of sibling core bond, though they were only related very distantly, from what their father had said. Nonetheless, their second wands were also in wrist holsters. The had trained in two wanded fighting for years and it gave them a serious edge over their opponents.

They also achieved silent casting and were slowly working toward wandless casting. Their magical cores were the biggest that Riddle had seen in a wizard. They could easily handle an entire day of silent casting and complex spells and rituals without getting fatigued.

The three of them approached a teller in Gringotts.

"Speak wizard children." The teller barked at them.

"I wish to speak to the accounts manager for the ancient and most noble house of Malfoy and Black." Draco said in English, disabling the glamour on his hand that his Malfoy and Black ring. Draco was led away as Neville requested the same thing for the Longbottom House.

"And you wizard child?"

"I would like to see the accounts manager for the Potter, Peverel and Gryffindor Houses." Harry said, disillusioning his hands to show all three rings. A goblin led him to a room with the accounts manager sitting behind a desk.

"Ah, Lord Potter-Riddle, delightful to see you again." The accounts manager made a short bow.

"Hello, Master Riphook. I hope that the gold is flowing well for you today." Harry bowed back.

"Indeed young master. Now, what can I do for you?" After going over some of the recent profit from his investments, Harry withdrew about 1,000 extra galleon's that he had been saving from his more recent endeavors. Their father allowed them to manage their own investments and banking when they had turned eleven and claimed their Lordships. He still kept a close eye, but all major decisions were now up to the boys. They had been groomed to take on their lordships for a long time and they all knew how to run a household.

Harry left the bank to find the other two waiting for him.

"Ready?" Neville asked, switching back to French now that they had left the bank. They did their shopping together, in near silence. They didn't need to speak out loud. Their sibling bond allowed them to think to each other. They each spent extra in areas that they enjoyed. Draco bought extra books on Transfiguration and Healing. Harry bought books on runes, potion research, and charms. He also bought many more potion ingredients than the third and fourth years required. Neville bought more herbology and charms books.

They had their school uniforms fitted and made from silk. With their house crests sewn on the back, as per the custom of Hogwarts. To identify them as either heir to the house or Lords. On the back of Harry's robes, it had the Potter, Peverel, and Gryffindor Lordship crests. Underneath it had the Gaunt and Riddle Heir Crests. Draco had his Malfoy and Black Lordship crests and the Gaunt and Riddle heir crests. Neville had only the Longbottom lordship crest and the Gaunt and Riddle heir crests. Was it showing off? Probably. But they needed to be treated like adults, not children. Alliances were on the line if people insulted them.

They each purchased a trunk that had feather-light charms and compartments. Each boy could step into their trunk and visit the many rooms that their trunk had. They also added the feature of rune locks. You had to touch certain runes in a certain order for it to open. Harry's trunk has a library, study, pool, bathroom, and entertainment area, along with a closet and storage area.

They held off the best store for last. Quality Quidditch Supplies. Each boy had made the first team of the French National Youth League and were rather famous as players back home. In France, you can find three Riddle jerseys in almost every Quidditch shop. In this shop, there wasn't any selection for foreign teams.

"They would make more money if they stocked foreign teams." Draco mused out loud, still in French.

"Yes." Herry agreed. They already had the best broomsticks on the Market, Nimbus 2000's, but they did need some new armor. They each bought our favorite armor and restocked their broom service kits. Overall they hadn't spent much out of their allowances. Suddenly their lips burned. Father was summoning them to the Leaky Cauldron. They left the shop quickly and walked down the alley to the pub.

"Yes, it is no probably young lady." Riddle was saying as the boys entered the pub.

"Ah boys, please come here." They walked over to where a bushy-haired, young girl looked upset.

"Boys, this is Hermione Granger, she has become separated from her parents, who are muggles. Please, help her search the alley, I will go check and make sure that they didn't go down Knockturn." The boys nodded. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears. Contrary to popular belief, their father didn't hate muggles, he just wished that there was better security of who was allowed to know the secret of magic.

"How long have they been gone?" Draco asked.

"About an hour. They said that they would be waiting for me at the ice cream shop, but I've been waiting there for over an hour and they didn't show up." She sniffed.

"No worries miss, we will find them." Neville said.

"May I escort you down the alley?" Draco asked, holding his arm out to her. She nodded and accepted his arm and they walked out the door.

"I'll start down by Gringotts." Neville said.

"I will see if they branched off by Madame Malkins into that small back alley of shops." Harry nodded and we were off.

Harry walked into the side alley of shops and began looking for a muggle couple. HE didn't see any until I came to the last shop. In the back alley beside the shop, Harry heard a scuffle.

"Look muggle, just give us what you have and we will be gone."


	3. Chapter 3

***It's a long one. Also, I am the kind of writer who posts when they get something done. None of that waiting for a certain day bull. If it's done, it's going up. I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own any of the HP Universe, wish I did. Stay safe out there kids. SlytherinPrefect95 out!***

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Look muggle, just give us what you have and we will be gone."

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said calmly, my primary wand already pointing at them. I pushed my tongue against my dark mark in my lip, alerting the others that I was in need of assistance.

"Well looky here, we have a hero. A boy hero." One of the men turned around, his wand pointed at me.

"That's Lord. Actually." I replied smoothly.

"Oh, my apologies, your highness." The man made a mocking bow and I struck, the silent stunner hitting him in the face. The next stunner hitting the other man within milliseconds. The Grangers stared openly at me.

"Aurors." I said, holding my wand back towards the main alley. My Kneazle patronus shot off to the closest one. They patrolled the alley at all times.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, My name is Harry Potter-Riddle, your daughter is looking for you, she is with my brothers now and should be on their way. I am very sorry that your introduction to the wizarding world began like this. I promise you, this is not how regular witches and wizards behave." I said smoothly.

"Well… thank you Mr. Potter-Riddle." Mr. Granger said, stepping around the fallen bodies to shake my hand.

"Lord, dear, he said lord earlier." Mrs. Granger said softly, joining her husband.

"Oh, my apologies, Lord Riddle."

"It is alright Mr. Granger, please call me Harry. I will be in the same year as your daughter at Hogwarts."

"Will she learn… whatever spell you just used on these men?" Mrs. Granger asked. I saw the thoughts in her head.

"They aren't dead Mrs. Granger, they are simply stunned. Yes, all students learn to defend themselves at Hogwarts, well, at any school of witchcraft and wizardry." I explained. Running footsteps told the arrival of two aurors.

"I'm Auror Dawlish, what seems to be the problem here?" Dawlish asked. Dawlish was actually one of our men.

"Well I was looking for the Grangers here, who got separated from their daughter and I found these two," I sneered at the men on the ground, "Trying to relieve the Grangers of their belongings in an unfriendly manner." I explained.

"Where are your parents Mr...?" The other Auror asked. Dawlish shot him a look and shook his head slightly.

"Lord Potter-Riddle sir and my father will be here shortly."

"I am here." Lord Riddle stepped out of the shadows behind the Grangers, he looked all of 25 with a sharp jawline, sleek black hair and piercing blue eyes. He must've apparated into the alley. Dawlish's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he composed himself.

"And you are?" The auror asked, clearly not believing that this man was my father.

"Lord Riddle, It is wonderful to see you here today." Dawlish bowed before my father could speak.

"Master Auror Dawlish, it is also nice to see you as well." Lord Riddle inclined his head.

"What's your full name?" The other auror asked me, exasperated.

"Harry James Potter-Riddle." The auror nodded, taking notes in a notepad.

"Was that your patronus?" The auror asked. I paused, I was only eleven, it could be an issue. I looked at Dawlish and he nodded and allowed me into his mind to tell me that he would take care of it later.

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting, would you be able to reproduce it for me for verification?"

"That's not necessary to the investigation Auror Malik." Dawlish snapped.

"My apologies Sir." Malik scowled.

"Lord Potter-Riddle, could we get a memory of the events, with your permission of course, Lord Riddle?" Dawlish asked.

"As long as you return them to him after this is over." Riddle nodded his agreement. The Grangers watched in fascination as I handed over my memory of the event. Dawlish and the other auror pulled out a small pensive and watched the memory. A few minutes later they had placed null magic cuffs on the two would-be robbers and the other auror disapparated with them after collecting their wands.

"Here you are, my Lord." Dawlish returned the memory to me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you allow me to take a memory of this from you? This will prevent you from having to go to their trial." Dawlish asked them.

"Will it hurt us?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Not at all, and I only need one of you to do it."

"You can take mine." Mr. Granger volunteered. Dawlish walked them through the process and a moment later he was viewing the memory in the pensive.

"Excellent, this is very cut and dry and I can promise you that they won't be bothering you again."

"Master Auror Dawlish, may I have a private word? Harry, could you take the Grangers back to the Leaky Cauldron, your brothers and Hermione are there."

"Of course father." I replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please feel free to have dinner with us there tonight, and we can clear up some of the questions that you may have regarding the wizarding world." Lord Riddle offered.

"Thank you, we would like that very much." Mrs. Granger said, following me back to the pub. Hermione leapt into her parent's arms as soon as they were inside.

"Mom, Dad I was so worried about you!" She cried.

"We are alright Pumpkin." The three of us watched in fascination. Pureblood society didn't allow for such public displays of affection.

"Harry, thank you for coming to our rescue."

"Rescue?" Hermione asked tentatively. The Grangers told the story while Draco ordered Harry, Nevill, and Hermione a butterbeer. The Grangers ordered a beer and a glass of wine respectively.

"It seems that my family is in your debt Lord Potter-Riddle." Hermione said from next to me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. A bright flash of gold illuminated the room.

"What on earth was that?!" Mr. Granger shouted, having fallen off his chair. The pub had gone quiet, most patrons of the bar had their wands out, looking for a disturbance.

"That, Mr. Granger, appears to be the forming of a soul bond between our children." Lord Riddle said, sitting at the table. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Soul bond? That sounds serious." Mrs. Granger said.

"It is, very serious." Lord Riddle spent the next several hours explaining soul bonds and the magical world to the Grangers. Hermione hung on every word, blushing at some of the implications of a soul bond. I felt like my life was getting kind of hectic at this point. A sibling soul bond as well as an unknown bond with this muggle-born that I barely knew. Hermione's thirst for knowledge was evident though, and I wondered vaguely if she would be in Ravenclaw.

Lord Riddle noticed that the three boys were eager to go pack their trunks for Hogwarts after a few hours of talking.

"Boys, you are dismissed, go pack your trunks for the morrow, we will be escorting the Grangers to the platform. I will be up there when the night ends." Father waved his hand at them in a shoo gesture.

"Father, I was wondering if Ms. Granger here, would care to accompany us?" I spoke without really thinking.

"That would be alright with me." Dan said. Lord Riddle nodded his approval. I held out my hand to Hermione. She took it and rose from the table. We retreated to our room upstairs. The Grangers were staying just down the hall. We spent the rest of the night packing, eating sweets and talking excitedly about Hogwarts. Hermione had finally run out of questions about wizard society and started asking about the school itself. The three of us explained that we really didn't know much about Hogwarts, as we had been raised in France primarily.

When Hermione began asking about our backgrounds and names we got quiet.

"Did I… say something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily, no custom was broken, as we are all now friends, but our pasts and our story are very… sensitive information. Not well known." Draco explained as best as he could.

"Hermione, if you are going to be in our lives, you must understand that there are people who are going to try and hurt us. Because of who we are and what we believe in." Neville added.

"If I am going to be in your life? Doesn't the soul bond guarantee that I have to be in your life?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. We can break the soul bond before it reaches any critical point, though it is rather painful and time-consuming. We would have to be placed in different houses and avoid each other with vigor." I explained.

"Do you want to break the bond Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No." I said, forcefully. I paused, not sure where the emotion had come from, but the thought of losing her was already painful. It felt like it hurt in my soul itself.

Hermione smiled.

"So, we will tell you about our unique family and living situation, but not right now. Let's see where this takes us ok?" I added, smiling.

"Alight Harry, that is fine with me."

"Well, it is getting late. May I escort you back to your parents' room Hermione?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand. She smiled and took it and I lead her out of the room and down the hall.

"Thank you for everything today Harry." She said, kissing me on the cheek before heading inside the room. I smiled and felt my cheek where she had kissed it, it was tingling.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming back to the room?" Father asked from behind me. I jumped. He laughed and led his son back to the room.

"Come on boys, it is time to wake up for your morning exercises." Lord Riddle shook them all awake. They got up without complaint and went through their morning physical fitness routines and meditations.

"I have ordered breakfast and we have about a half-hour until we need to meet the Grangers." Lord Riddle said, relaxing in a chair with a book.

"Father, about my bond with the Granger girl…" I began. He held up his hand and silence and sealed the room. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"How do you feel about this? Do you want me to break the bond? I know that you would prefer me to marry a pureblood." I finished.

"I don't want you to break this bond. I feel like it is important in the grand scheme of things. We will eventually rule the wizarding world and we need to push our ideas in the minds of our fellow man. Having one of their rulers bonded to a muggle-born helps in that ideal." Tom explained.

"I see. To show that we are not above our own suggestions." Draco clarified.

"Not suggestions, rules, laws. We aren't taking over the world for suggestions." Neville corrected. Draco nodded.

"Exactly. So no son, I don't want you to break the bond. I want you to treat Ms. Granger like she is the most important person in the world, because the more time that you spend with her, the more she will actually become that."

"I see." I nodded. I was elated. I didn't know Ms. Granger very well, but I already felt connected to her. Now that I had my father's permission, I was going to bring her into the circle. If nothing else, I would have to obliviate her. Or make her swear a magical oath that she would say nothing. I would also have to teach her if she was to stand by my side, she needed to be defended.

"Come, let us go." They shrunk their trunks and stuck them in their pockets. Pax the Maragot followed behind Neville and Archer perched himself on my shoulder. We went down the stairs into the pub and found the Grangers waiting for us. Hermione was by my side in an instant. I offered her my arm.

"Ms. Granger."

"Mr. Potter-Riddle." She smiled at him. The Grangers smiled.

"We will be apparating to the platform after we drop the children off at the train, I will show you the hidden entrance." Lord Riddle.

"You are old enough to apparate?" Hermione asked me when I stood in place.

"Yes, we have our apparition licenses registered in France of course." I explained. I didn't explain that the only reason was that we owned the French Ministry. Every single person from the Minister to the head of Law Enforcement was their man or woman.

"Wow, you are really powerful for a first-year." Hermione commented, looking somewhat upset.

"Oh, I forgot to explain. My brothers and I are in the accelerated program, I will be taking third-year classes and be considered a third-year. We already sat the exams for the first and second year." Tom shrunk Hermione's trunk and placed it in his pocket. She didn't have an owl.

"You can do that!?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes-"

"Harry, we must leave, you can tell her on the train." Lord Riddle interrupted. I nodded.

"Now we will leave on three. On two, take a deep breath and hold on tight." Lord Riddle explained, assisting Mr. Granger while Neville took Mrs. Granger.

'One, two, three!" I spun on the spot, picturing the platform.

Hermione gasped, staggering when they landed. I caught her.

"Well, that was… unpleasant." Mr. Granger grumbled.

"Yes dear, but that saved us the drive. I would love to appear anywhere that I wished in an instant. I would save so much time." Mrs. Granger shrugged.

The scarlet steam engine was rumbling quietly nearby and the platform wasn't that busy, as they were a half-hour early. Tom took Hermione's trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it. He went over to give the trunk to Hermione. He paused.

"You didn't buy the trunk with the feather-light charm on it?" He asked, surprised.

"We are very new to this Lord Riddle, we got the impression from the salesman that he was…"

"Shady?" Neville supplied.

"Yes, indeed." Mrs. Granger shuddered.

Lord Riddle tapped his wand against her trunk.

"There you go, that should last until the holidays or so." Hermione thanked him.

"Well boys, please have a good term, do well in your classes, and I hope that whatever house you find yourselves in, it treats you well." Lord Riddle said inclining his head at the group.

"Farewell father." They said in unison. A well-practiced gesture. Hermione hugged her tearful parents and the four of them boarded the train together.

"Where are your trunks?" Hermione asked, suddenly noticing the absence.

"In our pockets." Answered Neville.

"What?"

"Come on, let's find a compartment and I will show you."

They found an empty compartment near the back of the train and pulled their trunks from their pockets. They tapped them with their wands and they unshrunk. Draco hoisted Hermione's trunk into the rack above the seat.

"You'll have to teach me that." Hermione commented.

"Of course." I smiled. After the trunks were put away, we sat down. Draco shut the compartment door and sealed the room. Neville performed the silencing spell, preventing eavesdroppers.

"Okay, listen Hermione. I am going to bring you into the circle. Fully. However, you must not say anything to anyone. If you do, not only will it hurt the soul bond, but it could very well get us all killed." I explained, sitting beside her and taking her hand.

"This sounds very serious." Hermione stated, looking scared.

"It is and our story isn't a nice one, but please remember that you are safe with us. All we want is a better life for everyone." Draco added.

"Okay… Tell me."

The first part of the train ride was spent filling Hermione in on their lives. From the murder of their parents to the dark mark. They left out the bit about the Horcruxes because she didn't have any occlumency shields yet. When they finished, she sat there quietly. I could see what she was thinking, but I didn't want to push her. She was appalled that we had murdered somebody, but she understood the price of war. It was an internal battle between good and evil in her and the dark was winning.

"So… With this soul bond… I would need to be ready to fight by your side." She stated.

"Yes, and we would teach you. You could get in on the accelerated program with us, we can go to the ministry this holiday and see about getting you with us." I said excitedly.

"I don't know Harry, Hogwarts is a lot of work for someone new to the wizarding world. For someone to learn three years of magic in a term would be almost impossible." Neville commented. I knew what he was doing. We could all see the hunger for knowledge, for being the best in her head.

"I have an eidetic memory. I can learn. Teach me." Hermione said excitedly.

"Eidetic memory?" Draco asked.

"Perfect recall." Hermione and I said together.

"If I read something, I can recall the information word by word." Hermione explained. Draco nodded.

"So… are you with us?" I asked, looking her in the eye. She was silent for a moment, but I saw the result in her head and smiled.

"Yes Harry, I'm with you, besides, from what you told me of the French wizarding world sounds like paradise compared to here." Hermione nodded, smiling back at me. I was about to reach over and take her hand when someone began pounding on the door.

Looking up, we saw a red-haired boy in tattered school robes.

"That's a Weasley." Draco sneered.

"What do you think he wants?" Neville asked.

"Who knows, let's find out." I unsealed the door. The boy walked in.

"Hey, I'm looking for Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"And why should we care?" Asked Hermione. The boy scowled at her.

"Because, he is supposed to be on the train."

"That didn't answer her question. You haven't even told us your name. Not very polite of you." I commented.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Well Ron Weasley, why are you looking for Harry Potter?" I asked.

"I was just hoping to introduce him to the wizarding world." Ron lied. I saw in his mind that he had been ordered to get close to me, his objective was to befriend me and later on, he and his mother would start dosing me with love and loyalty potions. All so they could get their hands on the Potter fortune. The stupid fools. I wandlessly locked the door so that Weasley couldn't get out. Then I cast notice-me-not charms and made sure that nobody would be able to see inside from the hallway.

Draco and Neville were scowling too, so I knew that they had gotten a look into his mind too. I stood.

"Mr. Weasley, I am Lord Harry Potter-Riddle." I said extending my hand.

"Hiya Harry! What are you doing here with this lot? You should come hang out with me and my brothers." Ron said putting his hand in mine. The physical contact was all that I needed. Mr. Weasley's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"Harry what did you do!?" Hermione asked, panicking.

"I drained Mr. Weasley of most of his magical core." I explained the plot to get the Potter fortune. By the time I was done explaining, she was scowling as well.

"So you mean to tell me that this prat was basically going to drug you all for money?" Hermione snarled.

"Yes."

"Let me kill him." Hermione said suddenly. I looked over at her surprised.

"What?"

"Let me kill him. Give me a dark mark. Filth like him shouldn't be allowed to live. I bet, when he gets older, that he would think that it would be okay to take advantage of a woman under the influence of these potions." I looked at my brothers.

"If he goes missing now… They are sure to ask questions." Draco said.

"Yeah, and he has been up and down the train looking for you. That will lead them right to you." Neville nodded.

"Later Hermione. I drained his magical core so that he won't be able to perform any complex spells. It might grow back, but without assistance, it will take a while. We will get him though, and you will get your dark mark." I vowed.

She smiled and stood, reaching her arms around my head she kissed me, lips to lips. There was a blinding flash of gold and a ring appeared on her finger.

"What the-"

Ben, our house elf, appeared at the entrance of the compartment with a pop. Hermione screamed and jumped back.

"Master Harry sir, this arrived for you from the ministry just moments ago through the floo." The elf bowed and handed me a letter.

"Thank you Ben. Can you take this boy, obliviate his memory of this meeting, and make sure that he is in a very compromising position by the time we get to the school?" Draco asked.

"Of course master Draco." Ben cast a spell over Ron and disapparated with his limp body.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Hermione gestured to the spot where Ben had disappeared.

"That was a house elf…" Neville began telling Hermione about house elves and I opened the letter.

Lord Harry James Potter-Riddle

Congratulations on your betrothal to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Because of the nature of your relationship (i.e. soul bond), you are now considered married in wizarding law here in Britain. This is a very rare set of circumstances as one normally does not form a soul bond so young. Because of your vast lineage, you will have to choose which surname she will take on. Please reply to this letter with the appropriate surname.

Please note, that this also fully emancipates you in wizarding law. You and Ms. Granger are now entitled to a private compartment while you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also please note that your adoption under Lord Tomas Riddle still stands, though he can no longer make household decisions for you, though he may still act as a regent if you require him to.

Hope that all is well,

Ashton Reswood

Department of Marriages, Deaths and Births

British Ministry of Magic

I stared at the letter in awe. A moment later Ben reappeared with two other letters.

"Master Harry sir, more letter for you." Ben handed them to me.

"Thank you, Ben is Weasley taken care of?" Neville asked, giving me time to process.

"Yes, master."

"Thank you." Ben disapparated.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked, staring at the ring on her finger. I handed her the opened letter. The second letter was a letter from Gringotts, congratulating us on our marriage and to remind me to place Hermione on the accounts. At this time they would honor Lord Riddle as regent until they heard back from me. The third was from the French ministry and it was identical to the first.

"I don't understand… We are married now?" Hermione asked. She looked overwhelmed.

"I didn't think the soul bond would progress that quickly." Draco commented.

"Me either, that must be a hell of a soul bond." Neville said.

"Hermione… I know that this is a lot for your first day, but I need to know which last name you want to take?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am the head of house for the Peverell, Potter and Gryffindor families. Meaning that you must have one of those to continue the line." I explained.

"That also means that Harry can take whatever last name you choose. No more hyphenated name." Draco said.

"Won't your father be angry?" Hermione asked.

"No, he fully intends to have children of his own to pass his name to. Now that I am legally an adult, I don't have to carry his name for the protection anymore." I shrugged. Father wouldn't really care.

"I will take the Potter last name. That way, you can leave your name hyphenated." Hermione nodded. The ring on her finger flashed and it now matched my Potter ring. I replied to all three letters explaining the line that Hermione was taking on. I also told Gringotts to allow her the use of the Potter trust fund. It had over a million galleons in it alone. She wouldn't make a dent in the time that we would be at school.

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you, Mrs. Hermione Potter." Neville said inclining his head.

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell my father?!" Hermione shrieked. Sitting down, she looked rather faint.

"We will figure it out together." I smiled, putting my hand in hers.

****Alright friends, here is where I drew some inspiration from fellow writers on this website. The idea of emancipation through a soul bond marriage. So without further ado, please go check out the following: Harry Potter - Three to Backstep by Sinyk, Harry Crow by RobSt and Faery Heroes by Silently Watches. All very excellent stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I have taken the liberty (one of many) to move Luna up a year. Just because I can. Oh and also, the first year takes place around 2003-2004-ish for context. These are very detail-oriented chapters, things will pick up pace in a couple of chapters. Don't worry. I don't own any of the HP Universe. Enjoy. Stay safe! SlytherinPrefect95 out!***

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The trolley lady came around, offering food. Unsealing the door, Draco got up and bought them all pumpkin pasties, sandwiches and gilly water.

"Here." Hermione said, trying to give Draco the couple of sickles that her food had cost.

"Absolutely not, you are family now. You don't ever need to pay me back for anything." Draco said smiling at her. Hermione nodded and put the money away.

The hours passed by more quickly and the topics were lighter. Finally, the train began to slow and we all took turns changing into our school robes. I noticed immediately that Hermione's robes were different. She wore silk robes with the Potter crest on the back. She noticed to.

"I definitely did not buy the silk robes." She stated, running her hands down the material.

"Ben must've taken care of them. After all, no wife of mine will be seen in anything but the best." I said.

"Well, I could definitely get used to this." Hermione murmured.

The train finally came to a stop and the four of us made our way to the platform outside. The conductor had told us to leave our trunks behind. Out on the platform, the night was crisp and the sky was clear, leaving way for the stars to shine brightly down on us. It was magnificent.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years ov'r here!" A giant of a man called, he was standing at the far end of the platform and had an enormous lantern with him.

"That must be that oaf Hagrid." Draco drawled.

"Yes, he was the one who was supposed to retrieve the stone for old whiskers." Neville said in French, to avoid being overheard. Hermione looked at me to translate.

"Later." I said. She nodded and we moved towards Hagrid.

"Righ' then you lot, this way to the boats. Hold on, we are missin' someone." Hagrid said, recounting us in his head. There was a bunch of laughter from the platform and we all turned to find a red-faced Ron Weasley standing naked. Hermione covered her eyes and the rest of us laughed.

"You Weasley! Put your clothes back on! I will be speaking to a teacher about this!" A Slytherin Prefect bellowed. Ron hastily ran back onto the train. We turned back to Hagrid.

"Well, that wasn't the welcome I was hopin' you lot got, let's go. Mr. Weasley can walk to the castle." Hagrid led them to some boats down at the end of a path.

"Four to a boat please." Draco, Neville, Hermione and I all took one. The boat ride was pleasant and when the castle came into view, everyone gasped at the magnificent sight. Hagrid led them up the lawn and to the front steps where he knocked on the doors. A severe-looking woman answered.

"Thank you for the students Hagrid. Now, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Before term starts, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will take care of each other and help each other when you can. Now, I will lead you to a chamber off the hall where you will wait there for more instructions. I suggest that you smarten yourselves up while we wait." She smirked slightly at the four of us in our expensive robes. We looked sharp and we knew it. She led us to a small antechamber off the entrance hall and told us to wait quietly.

"I wish that I had done something about my hair." Hermione whispered to me.

"Do you want me to apply a glamour to it?" I asked.

"A what?"

"I can change your appearance temporarily to something that you want." I explained.

"How long will that last?" She asked.

"The longest glamour that I can hold lasts for like three days."

"Wow, okay, sure."

"What do you want it to look like?" I asked.

"Just less messy, straighter please." I performed the charm and watched as her hair straightened. I conjured a mirror and held it out to her.

"Oh my goodness, this is amazing Harry!" Hermione laughed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, that was quite impressive Mr…?" McGonagall had returned and was standing behind me. I knew that she was looking at the back of my robes, but didn't know which name I had chosen.

"Lord Harry Potter-Riddle Ma'am." I bowed to her.

"Lord Potter-Riddle, that was some fantastic spell work. Whatever house you are in, please take 50 points! I do hope that you end up in my house, it would be an honor." I blushed.

"Follow me." She led them through the entrance hall and into the great hall. There were four tables of students all watching them, whispering to each other.

"Stand along here please." McGonagall pointed to the base of the raised teacher's table. My eyes drew up to the teacher's table. Sitting at what could only be a throne was Albus Dumbledore. He was watching me intently. I felt the legilimency probe at the edge of my consciousness. This wasn't good, I would have to stop him before he tried the attack on Hermione. I grasped the legilimency probe with my magic and forcefully pushed it back to Dumbledore. His head snapped back and his hands came up over his eyes, but he remained upright. I was impressed. The two teachers beside him leaned in to ask if he was alright. He waved them off. I averted my eyes from his and leaned in to whisper to Hermione.

"Don't look Dumbledore in the eyes if you can help it. He just tried to read my mind. Which is illegal." She nodded, taking my hand.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool, the hat will then tell you which house you will be in." She set down a stool and an old hat.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A young girl with brown hair came forward.

"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the hat after a few moments. The table on the far right cheered.

"Bones, Susan!" A red-haired young girl joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. So it went. I noticed immediately that Hermione's name was skipped. I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Slytherin!" That wasn't a surprise as her father was in our inner circle.

"Longbottom-Riddle, Neville!" Neville moved forward to many whispers around the hall. Dumbledore had finally looked up, his eyes still watering from my violent return to sender.

The hat took a long time with Neville.

"Hufflepuff!" I stood there in shock.

"_I have an idea, go with it. I will be happy here." _Neville's thoughts interrupted my musings. I began clapping loudly and Draco and Hermione followed. Neville beamed at us.

"_Explain to us during dinner Nev." _Draco's thought drifted into my head. Neville nodded as he sat at the Hufflepuff table by Susan and Hannah.

"_Harry, what's going on? Why can I hear Neville and Draco in my mind?"_ Hermione's thought startled me. I looked at her and she was looking at me with worried eyes.

"_Later." _I thought to her. She nodded, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Lovegood, Luna!" I watched the daughter of the inner circle head up to the hat. We had played together and learned together as children. The same with Daphne. I tried to guess what house she would go to.

"Ravenclaw!" I clapped for her and she shot a smile at us.

"Malfoy-Riddle, Draco!"

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Draco smiled and made his way over to the far left.

"Potter-Riddle Harry and Potter, Hermione!" McGonagall was staring at our joined hands, realization dawning on her face. Dumbledore looked like he was about to stand and say something, but I pushed a little harder with the legilimency probe that I still had a hold of, he sat back, closing his eyes, a look of pain on his face.

There were many whispers throughout the great hall. McGonagall enlarged the stool and both of us sat down. The hat expanded to fit over both of our heads.

"Ah, I have been waiting all night for you two. Such a strange series of circumstances. So intelligent, both of you. You would do well in Ravenclaw, no doubt. However, you are the embodiment of Slytherin with your plots and secrets." The hat mused.

"I can feel all of your feelings Harry." Hermione thought.

"Yes, I am a magical artifact, and you two are married. Congrats by the way. You are literally one while sitting under here." The hat interrupted.

"What house do you want to go into Harry? Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"The headmaster is trying very hard to get me to put you both in Gryffindor. He feels that he would be able to control you better." The hat said.

"Aren't all of the Weasley's in Gryffindor?" I asked on a hunch.

"Yes."

"Then I refuse to be put there. I will not put Hermione in that type of danger."

"Nor will I." Said the hat.

"I would be happy wherever Harry." Hermione said.

"Very well." I said.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. The hall was silent until Draco and Neville began cheering at the same time. We walked off the dais, hand in hand to join Draco.

The rest of the sorting went well. The only surprise being that Pansy Parkinson went to Gryffindor. I thought for sure that she would be a Slytherin with us. Her father had certainly believed so.

"We have people in every house now." Draco said.

"Weasley, Ronald!" There was a loud call from the entrance hall and an out of breath Ron appeared, holding the stitch in his side.

"Mr. Weasley, explain yourself at once!" McGonagall demanded. Ron tried to catch his breath.

"You and your head of house will see me after this Mr. Weasley. Sit." Ron sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and Ron smiled. Ron sat next to Pansy who scowled and moved away from him. Ron didn't notice. He was looking up and down the Gryffindor table. He said something to one of the first-year Gryffindors and the boy pointed to the Slytherin table. Ron looked rather green, making eye contact with me.

"He apparently hasn't given up his mission." I murmured to Draco and Hermione.

"Harry, in English please." Hermione smiled at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said it in French." Draco explained.

"Oh, my apologies." I corrected myself.

Dumbledore stood, rather shakily and declared the feast to begin. Food appeared and everybody dug in. I pulled food onto my plate and wandlessly cast a revealing spell that would reveal if someone had tampered with my food. Nobody had. I cast the same at Hermione's plate and it came back clean as well.

"_Now that we have time Neville, what is your plan?"_ Draco asked him.

"_We now have a chance to gain support in all houses. The more friends that we can get from around the houses the better. Hufflepuff was the kicker. I wasn't sure if we would have any support here so I volunteered myself to go." _Neville explained.

"_That's brilliant Neville." _Hermione thought.

"_Hermione?" _Neville asked confused.

"_Yes. It seems because of our soul bond, she now taps into our silent form of communication." _I smiled to myself.

"Lord Potter-Riddle and Lady Potter, may I welcome you to Slytherin house. Also, I would like to congratulate you on your 50 points before the term had officially started. It is a school record." Professor Snape stood across from them and behind Draco.

"Good evening Sir and thank you." I responded.

"When the feast ends. Professor Dumbledore has requested to speak with you. As your head of house, I will be joining you for this meeting."

"Excellent sir, I will come to the staff table after the feast." I said.

"Very good." Snape moved away.

"Wow Lord Potter-Riddle, you really like to make an entrance." Daphne Greengrass commented from beside Draco.

"Come now Daphne, we've known each other for years, there is no need to be so formal." I smiled.

"Oh, I know that Harry, It wasn't for you though." Daphne said, looking at Hermione.

"Ah my apologies, Ms. Greengrass, this is Lady Hermione Potter, Hermione this is Daphne Greengrass." I introduced.

"_She is one of us right?" _Hermione asked. I felt my insides go warm at that. One of us... I could get used to that.

"_Yes."_ Answered Draco.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Greengrass." Hermione inclined her head.

"Please just call me Daphne."

"Thank you. Please call me Hermione."

They all ate their fill at dinner and had a wonderful dessert. By the time the feast was over, everyone was feeling rather sleepy. Dumbledore stood, looking much better.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make. First of all, the forbidden forest is just that. Forbidden. There are a number of dark and dangerous creatures in there, do not make the mistake of thinking that you are invincible. Students have died in there before."

"He's not serious." Hermione scoffed.

"He is." Said one of the older Slytherin prefects. Hermione gaped at him.

"Also please note, that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds, for those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought this was a school" Hermione whispered. I caught the eye of Professor Quirell, he smirked at me and raised a goblet in welcome. I smiled. Quirell was the defense against the dark arts teacher and he was very good at it. He was also our man.

"I would also like to announce that Professor Grubilyplank has retired and in her place is Professor Charlie Weasley, who comes to us from a dragon reserve in Romania. Good luck Professor!" There was polite clapping from the three tables while the Gryffindor's went wild.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"I would also like to welcome Professor Cygnus Greengrass to the History of Magic Post. Professor Binns has moved on from this world." There was much more enthusiastic applause at his announcement.

"We are clapping because a Professor died?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Binns was a ghost that only taught about Goblin rebellions." The Slytherin Prefect explained.

"Interesting." Hermione said.

"_What have I gotten myself into…" _ She thought. I laughed. She blushed, forgetting that we could hear her thoughts.

"That is all that I have for you! Off to bed you go, pip-pip!" Dumbledore shooed them away.

"I will wait for you in the entrance hall Harry." Hermione said. I walked to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore has agreed to meet you in the antechamber. The walk up to his office is a long one. Be careful of what you say Harry." Snape smiled and led him into the antechamber where Dumbledore was already waiting.

"Harry my boy its-"

"That would be Lord Potter-Riddle sir." I interrupted.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, taken aback.

"You addressed me incorrectly sir. I was correcting your mistake. It is Lord Potter-Riddle." I said again, a little louder and deliberately slower. Looking at my nails in boredom. Snape was smiling behind Dumbledore.

"Eh… right, Lord Potter. I was-"

"Lord Potter-Riddle. My name is hyphenated sir." I corrected again. Dumbledore scowled, he was getting angry and probably had a killer headache.

"I apologize Lord Potter-Riddle. I was wondering if you could tell me how it is that you ended up leaving the Dursleys all those years ago?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, that is a matter of public record and frankly it is none of your business." I snapped.

"As your magical guardian-" Dumbledore began.

"You are not my magical guardian. I was adopted out of your 'care'." I sneered.

"When you attend Hogwarts, you are assigned a magical guardian on-site. That magical guardian is responsible for your safety. I am your magical guardian for Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Actually Headmaster, because Lord Potter-Riddle here is legally married, he needs no magical guardian while attending school." Professor Snape intoned.

"Please Professor Snape, you can call me Harry or Mr. Potter-Riddle." I inclined my head. Snape had to control his face from contorting into a smirk.

"Harry could you tell me-"

"That's Lord Potter-Riddle sir. Really it's like you weren't raised as a pureblood." I interrupted Dumbledore. For a moment, it looked like Dumbledore was suffering from a stroke. A vein was pulsing in his forehead.

"Lord. Potter. Riddle," Dumbledore said each word through clenched teeth, "Could you tell me how you came to be married to Ms. Granger?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! How dare you ask that. It is a very private matter. Does your staff know that you take such an interest in your students' love lives? My father will be sure to here about this inappropriateness." I played the part to look offended

"Very well, you may go." Dumbledore dismissed them waving his hand. Professor Snape led me out of the room and into the entrance hall where Hermione was waiting.

"That was very well done Harry. You had him on the back step the entire time. You will have to keep him off balance while you talk to him." Snape said.

"Does he know about the accelerated program?" I asked.

"I don't believe so. He probably would've tried to stop it." Snape explained.

"Professor Snape sir, I was wondering if I could get permission to leave the castle tomorrow to take my tests for the first and second year at the ministry." Hermione asked him.

"Well Lady Potter, you don't need to ask my permission, you just need to inform me. You are an emancipated minor. Might I ask how you plan to take these exams? You are muggle-born are you not?"

"I am sir, but because of my soul bond with Harry, I seem to have gained all of his knowledge and am benefitting from his magical core." Hermione explained, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the staircase where Ron was trudging up the stairs, looking dejected. A patronus of an otter burst forth from her wand and raced up the stairs, tripping Ron, who smacked his face into the marble stairs, blood gushing from his broken nose. The otter continued down the hall and out of sight. Nobody but the three of them had seen it.

"That was very impressive Lady Potter. 20 points to Slytherin for the patronus. Another 20 points for it being silent. Another 10 for… creative use of your patronus. As tomorrow is a Saturday, I see no problem with that. I can escort you, though It might be wise for Harry to remain here. He has already vexed the Headmaster and it wouldn't do well to continue to antagonize him so soon."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione beamed. They had already earned 100 points on their first night.

"Now, you have a choice. I can set you up with your own apartment outside of Slytherin, or I can make sure that you have the same dorm-room inside Slytherin." Snape explained.

"Inside Slytherin, for now, please sir." I said.

"Very well, let's catch up with your classmates." Snape led them into the dungeons, past the potions classroom and to a blank stretch of wall.

"The first password of the year is Parthanax." A door materialized, the large Slytherin crest on the door. The handle was a solid silver snake. Snape pushed the door open and Snape stepped inside. The others were milling around the common room which was decked out in comfortable green leather couches and armchairs. Tables and chairs were scattered around the room and there were a few bookcases holding unique looking books. A roaring fire made the place cozy and the windows looked out into the black lake.

"We are under the lake, you will see many a strange creature. I suggest that you learn what they are." Snape told them. Then he spoke to the room at large.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. I am Professor Severus Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin. In this house, we present a united front. Any problems that you have with another Slytherin must be dealt with here. No fighting beyond this door. Get revenge on those not worthy of our colors if you must, but do not get caught. Pursue knowledge, but do not reveal that you know everything. Be loyal to each other and your friends. Be brave in the face of adversity, but do so from the background. Do not draw undue attention to yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Came from all around the room.

"Excellent, I have your class schedules." While Snape was handing them out, Draco came over to where we were standing. I silently walked them through my meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione and Draco laughed at how angry Dumbledore got.

"This is going to be a fun year." I laughed.

Snape came over and handed us our schedules.

"Harry and Draco, your schedule will not start until Monday, don't worry about the Saturday and Sunday classes yet." Snape explained.

"Lady Potter, I am going to hold onto your schedule until we get the results tomorrow." Snape said. She nodded.

I looked over my schedule.

SCHEDULE OF CLASSES FOR LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-RIDDLE

ACCELERATED PROGRAM

THIRD AND FOURTH YEAR COMBINED

The castle is open from 6AM to 10PM. (9PM for First-Years.)

Breakfast is served from 6AM to 8AM

Lunch is served from 11AM-1PM

Dinner is served from 5PM-7PM

Monday is required full formal.

Tuesday-Thursday are semi-formal.

Friday-Sunday are casual.

All school feasts are considered full formal events.

SATURDAYS-

C1- 11AM-1PM INDEPENDENT STUDY (Great Hall. All professors will be present to assist you with your work. This "class" is waived for Quidditch Matches.)

C2- 1:30PM- 2:30PM ARITHMANCY (4TH YR) PROF. VECTOR

C3- 3PM-4PM ANCIENT RUNES (4TH YR) PROF. BABBLING

C4- 4:30PM-5:30PM HEALING (4TH YR) PROF. POMFREY

C5- 9:30PM-11:30PM DOUBLE ASTRONOMY (4TH YR) PROF. SINISTRA *You will be escorted by a prefect back to your common room.

SUNDAYS-

C1- 11AM-1PM INDEPENDENT STUDY

C2- 1:30PM-4:30PM DOUBLE HERBOLOGY (4TH YR) PROF. SPROUT

C3- 4:45PM-5:45PM CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES (4TH YR) PROF. WEASLEY

C4- 7PM-8PM HISTORY OF MAGIC (4TH YR) PROF. GREENGRASS

C5- 8:15PM-9:15PM MUGGLE STUDIES (4TH YR) PROF. BURBAGE

MONDAYS-

C1-8AM-9:30AM POTIONS (3RD YR) PROF. SNAPE, DUNGEON 3 (GRY)

C2-10AM-11:30AM DADA (3RD YR) PROF. QUIRRELL, 1ST FL, E WING, 3RD CLASSROOM (RAV)

C3-1PM-2:30PM CHARMS (3RD YR) PROF. FLITWICK, 3RD FL, W WING, 2ND CLASSROOM (HUF)

C4-3PM-4:30PM TRANSFIGURATION (3RD YR) PROF. MCGONAGALL, 5TH FL, W WING, 10TH CLASSROOM. (GRY)

C5-6PM-7:30PM ANCIENT RUNES (3RD YR) PROF. BABBLING, 4TH FL, E WING, 7TH CLASSROOM (RAV)

C6-8PM-9:30PM BASIC HEALING (3RD YR) PROF. POMFREY, HOSPITAL WING (HUF)

C7-10PM-11:30PM ASTRONOMY, (3RD YR) PROF, SINISTRA, ASTRONOMY TOWER *You will be escorted back to your common rooms by a prefect.

TUESDAYS-

C1- 8AM-9:30AM MUGGLE STUDIES (3RD YR) PROF. BURBAGE, 6TH FL, W WING, 1ST CLASSROOM (HUF)

C2- 10AM-11:30AM HERBOLOGY (3RD YR) PROF. SPROUT, GREENHOUSE 3 (GRY)

C3- 1PM-2:30PM CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES (3RD YR) PROF. WEASLEY, QUIDDITCH PITCH (RAV)

C4- 3PM-4:30PM ARITHMANCY (3RD YR) PROF. VECTOR, 1ST FL, W WING, 2ND CLASSROOM (HUF)

C5- 6PM-9:30PM DOUBLE POTIONS (4TH YR) PROF. SNAPE

WEDNESDAYS-

C1- 8AM-11:30AM DOUBLE POTIONS (3RD YR) PROF. SNAPE (GRY)

C2- 1PM-4:30PM DOUBLE HERBOLOGY (3RD YR) PROF. SPROUT

C3- 6PM-9:30PM DOUBLE DADA (4TH YR) PROF. QUIRRELL

THURSDAYS-

C1- 8AM-11:30AM DOUBLE DADA (3RD YR) PROF. QUIRRELL (RAV)

C2- 1PM-4:30PM DOUBLE CHARMS (3RD YR) PROF. FLITWICK (HUF)

C3- 6PM-9:30PM DOUBLE CHARMS (4TH YR) PROF. FLITWICK

FRIDAYS-

C1- 8AM-11:30AM DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION (3RD YR) PROF. MCGONAGALL (GRY)

C2- 1PM-4:30PM DOUBLE HISTORY OF MAGIC (3RD YR) PROF. GREENGRASS (RAV)

C3- 6PM-9:30PM DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION (4TH YR) PROF. MCGONAGALL

I stared at my schedule, overwhelmed.

"You are in the accelerated program too?" Daphne asked, looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, that was the plan was for all of the inner circle members to be accelerated." I murmured quietly.

"Parkinson, Lovegood, Draco, Neville, myself and possibly Hermione here." I explained.

"I'm surprised Parkinson made the cut, to be honest." Daphne said.

"Same." Draco and I said together.

"Right you two, your room is this way." Snape led Hermione and me to the end of a long hallway. Our names were etched in a plaque on the door.

LORD POTTER-RIDDLE

LADY POTTER

Inside the room was huge. It had a common room all to itself with study desks that were built into the stone wall. There was an empty bookshelf that stretched an entire wall, a lovely leather couch and armchair, and a small kitchen/dining area. At the far end were three doors. One had my name, the other had Hermiones, and the middle was a restroom.

"This will be yours for your time here at Hogwarts. Though you both seemed determined to spend as little time here as possible." Snape smirked.

"Thank you for your help Professor." Hermione said. I could already see her planning out the bookcase. I smiled.

"You are welcome, please meet me in the great hall tomorrow morning around 6 am. We will leave for the ministry and will hopefully be back by dinner time. The first year exams shouldn't take that long. Harry, I would suggest that you Draco and Neville get the crew together and spend some time outside of the castle and away from Dumbledore. The less contact that you have the better."

"I will sir."

"Good, you both have a good night."

"Good night sir." They said together. Snape left the room.

"I'm going to explore a bit Harry, and start putting things together." I nodded. Hermione left the room.

"Ben!" I called. The house elf popped up next to me.

"Master has called?"

"Yes, take me to father please. Hermione I will be right back!" I called. Ben grabbed my hand and apparated.

***That schedule took me a long time to figure out. I had to get it down because I have been cursed with needing details like that. Maybe I should've been a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin. Oh well. It picks up soon I promise!***

***BeachGirl114 I agree, Dark Harry, Hermione and Neville stories are very interesting. It's always good to see a fresh perspective. Might I suggest the Children of the Dark series by Cleotheo. Or really any story by Cleotheo because they are amazing.***


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm having fun with this story. Hopefully, you are too. This is a long one. I don't own any of this Harry Potter stuff obviously, I wouldn't be writing fanfic if I did. This chapter brings up soul magic, I will be inventing a lot of things to do with soul magic. So just a heads up. Have fun and stay safe out there kiddos. I'm out!***

***nsaifnabi: Thanks for the review, I went ahead and fixed the schedule. I just wanted to be done with it and will take more time in the future to get it right. I originally was going to have a harem in this for everyone but Neville as he only has one lordship to pass on at the moment, but that is a lot of work and only a few harem stories are done well. Frankly, I'm not confident that I would be able to do one successfully. So here we are. I appreciate the help! **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

My alarm clock rang at 5 am sharp. I groaned and sat up. It took me a moment to remember that I was at school. My meeting with father had gone on longer than I expected and I hadn't gotten back until midnight. By then, Hermione was asleep on the couch in our common area. I lifted her off the couch and carried her into her room. I tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead and went to bed. I got up, did my morning work out routine and took a shower. On my bathroom mirror was a description of the dress code.

FORMAL: Dress socks, dress shoes, dress pants, white dress shirt with a white undershirt, house tie, house dress sweater, black cloak.

SEMI-FORMAL: Dress socks, dress shoes, dress pants, dress shirt with white undershirt, house tie, house dress sweater (optional.)

CASUAL: Any appropriate wizard/muggle clothes.

It was Saturday so I dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a Slytherin hoodie. In my wardrobe, I had a lot of house swag that Hogwarts had given me. Slytherin t-shirts, shorts, sweatpants, sweaters, hoodies, socks and even a ball cap, beanie and a scarf. I had two pairs of everything. One was the emerald green and the other was the silver of the house logo. I threw on the ball cap to hide my hair and went out to see if Hermione was up yet.

She was drinking a cup of tea, reading over the second year charms book. She was wearing very good looking dress robes for her trip to the ministry.

"Good morning." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning Harry."

"You ready for the tests?" I asked, a cup of hot coffee appearing on the table for me. I checked it for spells and potions before I took a sip. It was just the way I liked it.

"Oh yes, you and your brothers are very good students. I have the benefit of seeing a subject from three different points of view. I will ace these tests, no doubt." Hermione said happily. She seemed much more relaxed than yesterday.

"Good."

"Well, I better be going." She got up, setting the book and tea mug down. They both disappeared. I saw the book reappear on the half-full bookshelf.

"Hermione, how many books did you buy at Diagon Alley?" I asked amazed.

"Oh, those are books from a catalog that I found on my bed. Apparently, because we have our own apartment, we can select books from the library to be brought here for us to read." Hermione shrugged.

"Does that work for the restricted section?" I asked.

"No idea." She said, heading for the door with her bag.

"Good luck Hermione!" I called after her.

"Thanks."

It was just about 6am, so I left our apartment and made my way to the Slytherin common room. Draco was the only one up. He was lounging in a leather armchair reading a book. He wore black sneakers, jeans, and a Slytherin sweater.

"Hey Drake, whatcha reading?" I asked, moving to sit by him. The cover read Most Useful Jinxes to Jinx Your Friends by Luthwill James. I knew it was a fake cover. We knew the spell to conceal covers for just this reason.

"It's that book on dark soul rituals that dad leant me before we left." He said quietly.

"Anything good?" I asked. Draco pulled out his wand and silenced the area.

"Yeah, there is one that allows you to take a victim, and instead of splitting your soul into the horcrux, you soul trap their soul and split theirs, but as long as you still retain their soul gem, you gain those horcruxes." Draco explained.

"That's… unique. What constitutes retaining possession of the soul gem?" I asked.

"It says that you must have it in your proximity once every week to retain possession of the soul gem. Of course, if someone takes the gem from you, those horcruxes become theirs."

"So to destroy those types of horcruxes, you would have to destroy the soul gem." I clarified.

"Yes."

"So someone who was aligned with the light wouldn't want to do that because that is still an innocent soul. That could potentially be saved." I continued. Draco's eyes lit up.

"Exactly!"

"But anyone who knows anything about soul gems and horcruxes would know that once the soul is split, you can't put it back together. So they would still destroy the soul gem to free the imprisoned soul." I argued.

"Well no, because you can put the soul back together if only some of the soul is retained in a soul gem. You just can't remove the soul from a horcrux without destroying that fragment of soul. So somebody would gain possession of the soul gem thinking that they can put the soul back together and free the victim. They would have to know that that person's other fragments were made into horcruxes before they gave up hope and destroyed the soul gem." Draco mused.

"We shouldn't talk about this here, but it is definitely something to think about. Do you want to go to breakfast? I think Nev is up." I said.

"Sure let's go." Draco ran and put the book back in his trunk and we went up to the great hall. Neville, Luna, Pansy and Susan Bones were all sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting and drinking coffee. They were all wearing their house gear.

"Good morning, may we join you?" I asked. Susan looked wary, but the others quickly agreed. I scanned Susan and found that she was warned about Slytherin's by her Aunt Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

"Hey everyone, why don't we do introductions really quick. This is Lord Potter-Riddle, Lord Malfoy-Riddle, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Bones." Neville introduced everyone, though the only person who was new to the group was Susan.

We all chatted and made our breakfasts from the food on the table. Professor McGonagall walked in and froze for a moment before she came over.

"Well, I am very impressed you lot. 20 points for each house, for inter-house cooperation. I dare say this is the first time I have seen a group so diverse sit together."

"Really? I thought diversity among houses was encouraged." Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"It is supposed to be. You may sit wherever you please for every meal that is not a feast. For those of you who have independent study here in the great hall, you don't have to sit at your house table either. Ms. Parkinson, I have your accelerated schedule." McGonagall handed Pansy her schedule and left to the teachers' table. Daphne, Lavender Brown, and Blaise Zabini all came in and sat down with them.

"Accelerated schedule?" Susan asked once Professor McGonagall moved away. Neville explained what they were doing and how. Susan nodded. Luna pulled out a small device attached to a string and stuck the string in her ears. She appeared to be listening to something.

"Luna… what is that?" I asked her.

"This is an iPod Harry. Here." She took out the strings and handed one over to me.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Just stick the end into your ear. It plays music." I put the end into my ear.

"What type of music is this?" I asked.

"Muggle pop music. This is Rihanna. I am quite fond of her." I listened to the song all the way through.

"This is amazing Luna, where did you get one?" I asked.

"There was a muggle store selling it. They showed me how to set it up and I just went to the village muggle library to do it." She explained.

"Wow." I said, handing the string back to her.

"Can you listen without the string?" I asked.

"No the headphones are the only way you can hear it. At least, with this version anyway."

"I have to get one of those."

"What are they doing at our table Parkinson?!" Ron spluttered a few moments later when he came into the great hall.

"Well Weasley, they appear to be eating breakfast don't they?" She shot back.

"We don't let snakes at our table." He sneered.

"The only snake that I see here is you Weasley, with your piss poor attitude. Get over it and get lost." Neville made a shoo motion with his hands.

"Listen here Bottom, or whatever your name is…"

"Weasley! That will be 20 points from Gryffindor and you will meet me in my office after breakfast to discuss punishment!" McGonagall was back.

"But Professor there are Slytherin's at our table!"

"Yes, and there are also Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. This is allowed, even encouraged. I suggest that you get used to it. There is no reason to act like a spoiled brat. My office, after breakfast, I'm sure you remember the way there." Ron stormed away.

"He is going to be trouble this year." Susan said quietly. McGonagall nodded.

"So what do you all want to do today?" Neville asked.

"We could explore the castle and grounds. Everyone says that there are a bunch of hidden rooms and passageways." Blaise offered.

"That would be fun." Draco nodded.

"Harry, where is Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"She is at the ministry with Professor Snape, taking her first and second-year exams to get into the accelerated program." I explained.

"Oh I didn't know that she wasn't in already." Blaise commented.

"We only met her the day before yesterday." Neville put in.

"You only met her the day before yesterday and you are already married?" Lavender asked.

"Yep, I like to move quickly and efficiently." I said sarcastically.

"Apparently." Lavender said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go, my broom is calling my name." Draco got up and the rest of us followed.

"Want to head to the quidditch pitch and spend some time on the brooms?" Draco asked the group.

"We aren't supposed to have brooms. We are only first years." Lavender pointed out.

"Ah, but see, those of us in the accelerated program aren't first years. Look, you don't have to come, but that is where I am going." Draco stated. The rest of us besides Lavender and Pansy agreed. They were going to the library. We scattered to gather the necessary materials for our outing. Meeting in the great hall a half an hour later we headed out of the castle gates. Some of the students saw us with brooms and tagged along.

"Hey Harry, do you play?" Seamus Finnegan called, running up next to me. I ignored the disrespect of him not addressing me as Lord. There was no need to alienate my fellow students.

"Yeah, my brothers and I played chasers for the French National Youth Team."

"Wow that's incredible mate!" Seamus clapped me on the back.

"Do you play?" I asked. I knew the answer from scanning the kid, but it wasn't polite to not ask.

"I wish, me mom says that if I get good grades this year, she will buy me a broom for next year."

"Wow you guys have the new Nimbus brooms!" Dean Thomas said excitedly.

"Tell you what, we can all take turns on mine, okay guys?" I asked.

"Wow, really Harry?" Seamus was suddenly suspicious.

"Yeah, it's what we used to do back home in France." I shrugged, trying to pass it off as custom and not like I was trying to gain their friendship. It worked.

They spent the morning flying around on brooms. I noticed a number of older students watching. At one point I spotted Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall talking quietly in the stands. Neville and I taught Dean and Seamus the sloth roll and refined their technique a little bit.

"You are making it easier for them to beat us later Harry." Draco complained.

"I hope they get better, the better the competition, the better the victory." I smirked. Dean and Thomas laughed. Luna enjoyed floating lazily around the pitch while Blaise and Daphne raced laps. Overall it was a great time.

"Tempus." I said after a few hours, pointing my wand up. The time read 12:30 pm.

"Sonorus. Hey everyone, It's lunchtime, let's head back to the castle." My amplified voice boomed across the stadium. We walked back to the castle in high spirits. I shrunk my broom and stuck it in my pocket. The others did the same. We entered the great hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table, which was less crowded. There more students around and they gave us all strange looks, as if they couldn't decide whether to be mad or not.

"_I finished my first-year exam with flying colors, all outstandings." _Hermione's voice came across my mind. It sounded very faint, but the fact that I could make it out was amazing. I looked at Draco and Neville, but it looked like they didn't hear it.

"_I'm so proud of you! Good job! Keep it up!" _It took more power to send the thought. Draco and Neville looked up at me.

"_Hermione said she passed her first-year exams with all outstandings." _ I explained.

"_You heard her from all the way at the ministry?" _ Draco asked, impressed. I nodded.

"Tell Hermione that I said congrats." Luna said dreamily from beside me. I stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"_You can hear our thoughts?"_ I asked, directing the thoughts at her. She didn't seem to hear it.

"What's up with Hermione?" Daphne asked Luna.

"She passed her first-year exams with all outstandings a few minutes ago. I saw it." Luna shrugged. We had always wondered if Luna was a seer. She always knew when things happened or were about to.

We finished lunch and made our way up to the library. We took one of the long study tables and began browsing the shelves. I pulled some books on advanced potion making and a book on herbology to go with it. I sat down and began reading. I was halfway through the fourth potion, breaking down its ingredients, where those ingredients were grown and under what conditions, as well what effect each ingredient would have on the body when we were interrupted.

"I have to say, that I have never seen a group this diverse in houses, sit in one spot for so long and study." It was Professor Greengrass.

"Hello Father." Daphne said brightly.

"Hello darling, I was wondering If I could borrow you for dinner tonight, but If you are busy…"

"No, I'll eat with you. Just let me put my books away." She said, closing the three books in front of her.

"Don't worry about it Daphne, I'll get it." Draco said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Of course, go eat with your father." Draco smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh and 20 points to all of your houses for this inter-house cooperation." Cygnus said, leaving with his daughter.

"Wow, 40 points for being friendly with each other. We should do this every day." Neville said, yawning.

"Yeah, that would be great." Dean laughed.

"Whatcha reading Nev?" Seamus asked.

"Plants of the Meditteranean."

"Harry?"

"Advanced potion making and 1000 herbs and fungi."

"Draco?"

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Pansy?"

"Muggle Life: A Study."

"Dean?"

"Quidditch Through the Ages."

They all laughed. Madame Pince came around the corner.

"You lot should be at dinner, go on, get out." We closed our books and stood, stretching. She flicked her wand and all of our books flew back to the proper places. We walked down to the great hall. Hermione was waiting for us in the entrance hall in jeans and a Slytherin t-shirt.

She flew into my arms.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked, hugging her.

"I did it!" She squealed. I lifted her up and swung her around.

"Good job hun!" She froze.

"I'm sorry." I said putting her down.

"No it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it."

"The hug or the pet name?" Draco asked.

"Both I guess." Hermione shrugged, smiling. I took her hand and led her into the great hall.

"Ravenclaw tonight?" Luna asked the group. We made our way over and sat down.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"We've been awarded forty points per house today because we've been hanging out together and sitting at different house tables." Pansy said.

"Weird." Hermione shrugged. Dinner was great. The group drifted apart to head to the common rooms.

"Harry, can you help with something?" Hermione asked, gesturing to our apartment.

"Sure." I followed her into our mini common room. She sat in the armchair and I lounged on the couch.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. I saw what she was about to say and I frantically waved my arms and pressed my fingers to my lips. She looked at me with concern.

"Ben!" The house elf appeared.

"Master?"

"Can you make sure this room is secure please?" I asked the elf. The elf snapped his fingers. A bright glow issued from the coffee table in front of us. The elf held his fingers to his lips and pointed to his ears. I nodded. It was a listening charm. The elf held his hand over the charm and closed his fist. The charm disappeared.

"Can you tell who placed that?" I asked.

"The headmasters magical signature was all over it master." Ben said.

"Are there any in our room or on us?" Hermione asked.

"There aren't any on you right now. I will go check your rooms and belongings." Ben moved off to the bedrooms. We waited. Two cups of hot cocoa appeared on the table. I waved my hand over them, checking them for potions and charms. They came back clean. I nodded at Hermione and she picked up her cup.

"Master Harry, there were tracking charms and compulsion charms on both of your belongings. Dumbledore did it." Ben said coming back into the room a few moments later.

"Ben I have a job for you. Would you be willing to stay here and run security for the whole group including myself and Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes I will serve the Riddle house and its friends." Ben smiled.

"Excellent, make yourself comfortable, wherever you want and please let my father know of the developments." I added.

"Yes master." Ben left with a small pop. I pulled out my primary wand and waved it around, warding the room from eavesdroppers.

"You can speak freely now Hermione." I said.

"Harry, you made a horcrux." She stated.

"That wasn't really a question Hermione."

"I just…"

"You're having a hard time processing the fact that I split my soul?" I guessed.

"Not so much that. I understand the principle and if you and your family are looking to change things, you need to be around to do it. What I don't understand is how you are still maintaining soul bonds if you've already split your soul? If you make more horcruxes is our bond going to be in danger?"

"Honestly Hermione, I have no idea. It is something that we are going to have to research."

"I don't want to lose the soul bond Harry."

"I don't either. We will research." I smiled.

"Thank you. I feel so out of depth. A muggle-born in Slytherin is just strange." She murmured, looking into her hot chocolate.

"Yes, but you are our muggle-born. That makes you special." I pointed out. She smiled.

"Can I make a request?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." I said automatically.

"Don't call me hun or hunny."

"Oh?"

"Babe or baby, or dear or anything, just not hun." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"My parents call me hun and it's just weird coming from you." She explained. I nodded. It was a good reason.

"So if you have all of my knowledge, does that mean that you can speak all of the languages too?" I asked.

"I think so, although there is a language that I can see, I can't even pretend to know what it is." She said puzzled. She pushed the image of the text that was in a book I was reading to the forefront of her mind.

"Ah, that would be because that book is written in Parseltongue. You won't understand it. Ever. It's not something that will be shared over the bond." I explained.

"You are a parseltongue?"

"Yes, I am a descendant of three ancient and noble families. I know for a fact that it runs in the Peverell and Potter lines."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yes, I want to try something. I want you to imagine yourself building a brick wall around your mind. Take time and imagine it. I want to see if you can throw up occlumency shields."

Then spent the rest of the night building up Hermione's shields. She was finally successful towards the end of the night. The went to bed, having had a great day.

The next day went almost exactly the same. We even got Hermione on a broom, with me of course. She loosened up and eventually was asking me to take sharp turns and to dive. I was determined that she would like flying. They spent the afternoon in the library studying and the evening in the common room playing exploding snap. Finally, Monday morning came.

I woke up at 5 am like clockwork. I got out of bed, exercised, took a shower and got dressed in the full formal uniform. I packed all of my necessary books and supplies and was thankful that I had bought a moleskin backpack. It was feather-light, could only be opened by myself or Hermione, and had massive expansion charm. Hermione met me in the common room. She had stopped at Diagon Alley after she got accepted to the program to pick up the books she would need. Her backpack was full to the brim. She couldn't fit four of her books.

"Hermione, put your books in my bag, we have the exact same schedule."

"Are you sure Harry? I don't want to be a bother."

"You are my wife, it will never be a bother." I unpacked her bag and put everything in mine. I took her hand and we made our way to the great hall. We had all decided to sit at our own tables for breakfast today. Breakfast was a quiet affair. Finally, we made our way to potions.

"Hey firsties, you must be lost." Said a third-year Gryffindor.

"They aren't lost moron, they are in the accelerated program." Vincent, a third-year Slytherin shot back.

"What accelerated program?"

"Not like you would get in Kemp, you don't even know what accelerated means." Vincent laughed.

Snape opened the door to dungeon three before Kemp had a chance to reply. Hermione and I sat at the very back. Daphne and Draco sat at the table next to us. Pansy sat by another Gryffindor.

Snape took roll then leaned against his desk at the front of the room.

"Alright, our first class of the week will be spent studying a potion and it's ingredients. Then the second class of the week, the double, will be spent brewing that particular potion. You will always be doing an essay on the potion. In your essay, you must include the potions origins, the reason it was invented, who it was invented by, the ingredients, where those ingredients are found, and what conditions those ingredients are grown under." Snape explained. I was taking notes as to not forget.

"Yes, Mr. Kemp?" Snape hissed at the Gryffindor with his hand up.

"Sir, why are these first years here? They aren't going to be able to keep up." Kemp said.

"Interesting. Tell Mr. Kemp, what are the two ingredients of the pepper-up potion?"

"Uh…"

"Well?" Snape pressured.

"No? Well, let's try something else. How long does it take to brew Felix Felicis?"

"I'm not sure sir." Kemp said quietly.

"What is the first step necessary to brew a Wiggenweld Potion?" Kemp didn't even bother to say he didn't know.

"Lord Malfoy-Riddle, answer the first question." Snape snapped.

"Bicorn horn and mandrake root are needed for the pepper-up Sir." Draco answered immediately.

"Ms. Greengrass the second question."

"Six months to brew the Felix Felicis, Professor." Daphne responded.

"Lady Potter the last question if you please."

"Professor, the first step to brew a Wiggenweld potion is to add enough salamander blood to turn the potion blood-red." Hermione responded.

"Lord Potter-Riddle, can you brew all of those potions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Without a textbook?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir." I said again. Kemp was scarlet in color.

"So tell me, Kemp, why are you here? These first years can take you apart in every subject." Snape sneered.

"20 points to Slytherin." Snape added, flicking his wand at the chalkboard. An Asianic poison appeared on the board.

"This is our potion this week. Next week, we will work on the antidote. Get started." Snape sat behind his desk and watched them. I pulled out our books and some parchment. I got started on my essay. I added into the essay the effects that the ingredients would have on the human body individually as well as what the potion would do all together. It wasn't a very nice potion. I finished my essay and walked up to turn it into Professor Snape.

"What's this?" He asked looking at my scroll.

"My essay Professor." I stated.

"You have already finished it?" He asked, taking the scroll and unrolling it. He stared at the two feet of parchment.

"I'm impressed, make yourself busy until the class is over." I nodded and returned to my seat. I started on the antidote essay for next week. By the time the class was done, all of us in the accelerated program had finished our essays.

"These first years are raising the bar for this class. I suggest that you all step up your game. Take ten points for each of you." Snape said as the bell rang. We were the last ones leaving besides Kemp who shoved past me. I used my wandless magic to trip him. He bounced his head off of the stone wall as he fell. He began bleeding profusely from his face. I stepped on his outstretched hand as I went by.

"Oops, I didn't see you there." I said, walking past. I heard a muffled thump and looked back to see that Hermione had kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Oops, I tripped." She repeated, walking out of the class with me. Snape smiled at them as they left. He started in on Kemp for being clumsy. We made our way to DADA arm-in-arm. The rest of the day was similar. Third-years questioning why they were there. Student's having unfortunate accidents when they tried to bully them. By the end of the day, word had spread. Don't mess with them, stay out of their way, keep your head down. The teachers were impressed. They had earned another hundred points for Slytherin.

By the time that astronomy was over, they knew that Monday would be the hardest day. They were dead tired and their heads were pounding. Flint, the Slytherin prefect who was escorting them back to their dorm looked at them with pity. Everyone headed for bed, too tired to do any studying.

The rest of the week was easier. When Saturday came around, Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain pulled Draco and I aside in the common room.

"Are you two interested in playing Quidditch?"

"If you work with our school schedule." Draco said handing his schedule to Flint. Flint studied it for a moment before nodding.

"Tryouts are tomorrow morning, 6 AM, keep your mouth shut about it." Flint whispered.

"What positions are open?" Draco asked.

"I've got a seeker spot, a chaser spot, and a keeper spot. I'd like to get rid of another chaser, but I don't think there will be anyone to take his spot." Flint murmured.

"Daphne is an excellent seeker. Harry and I could play chasers. Can't help you with the keeper thing though." Draco offered.

"We don't really let girls on the team." Flint scowled. I looked at Draco with my eyes raised.

"Slytherin tradition right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then now is the perfect time to break it. Have Daphne try out, away from everyone else, then if she's good enough, offer the seeker spot, but keep it quiet. Everyone will be looking to rough up the male Slytherin seeker and she will be safe until the first game. They will be so distracted that you let a girl onto the team that it will give us an advantage." I explained. Flint thought for a moment.

"That's perfect, but only if she makes the cut."

"Well obviously." Draco and I said in unison. Flint moved off to talk to Daphne and we left for our independent study. Hermione and I slugged through all of our homework and read the next chapter in our books for all of our classes. Our fourth-year classes were very challenging. I had asked Professor McGonagall for help on something and she came over to discuss it with me. In the middle of our conversation, I heard Ron start something with Hermione.

"... Look just tell Potter that I want to talk to him tonight in the trophy room. Around seven."

"I'm not telling Harry anything. You tell Harry, but I suggest that you address him as Lord Potter-Riddle, otherwise things will get nasty." Hermione growled.

"Listen you stupid bint tell Harry what I said or else-"

Ron's words were cut off by my hand around his throat.

"Lord Potter-Riddle! That is hardly necessary!" McGonagall screeched. Snape and Charlie Weasley moved over.

"He has insulted my house. I demand satisfaction." I snarled. I shoved him away and he stumbled.

"Lord Potter-Riddle I don't think that will be necessary." Flitwick was seriously concerned for Ron's safety. Which he should be.

"If you deny me my right to satisfaction, then I will declare a blood feud with the House of Weasley."

Ron was looking at Charlie for help.

"Lord Potter-Riddle. I would like to apologize for my brother's behavior. I will allow your pursuit for satisfaction on the grounds that the duel ends at first blood or unconsciousness." Charlie said in a formal voice.

Charlie was our man, and he knew that the upcoming war would cost him his parents and a few other family members. He had requested that we spare the ones that were neutral. Ron was obviously not going to be one of the neutral ones, but the twins were so far.

"What? What duel?" Ron asked.

"Better a duel than a blood feud Ronald. Name your time and place Lord Potter-Riddle." Charlie asked, a hint of a smile in his eyes. He knew that I could utterly destroy Ron.

"Here and now is fine Professor."

"Very well, If you lot could move to the outer tables, please. Lord Potter-Riddle, if you could give us a few moments to erect some basic shield wards." McGonagall asked.

"Of course Professor, I will be down here." I moved towards the teachers' table while Charlie pulled Ron aside to talk with him. Snape and Hermione moved with me.

"Make him suffer Harry." Hermione snarled. Snape shot her a surprised look.

"Don't reveal too much of your power my lord." Snape whispered. I nodded.

The shields went up and Ron took out his wand, looking incredibly nervous. I knew that he barely had any magic left in him, thanks to the spell I had performed on the train. I had drained his core to the point that he would only be able to perform a few minor spells. Nothing that could hurt me. More students had come to the great hall for lunch and were ushered to the side of the hall. I noticed that Dumbledore was standing at the edge of the crowd watching.

"This is an honor duel called by Lord Harry James Potter-Riddle for offenses made against the House of Potter by Ronald Weasley and the House of Weasley. This duel is honor-bound and under the guidelines agreed upon by both parties. This duel is to first blood or until one of them is unconscious." Professor McGonagall called to the crowd.

"Duelists, begin in three, two, one, go!" I dropped into a low-ready defensive stance and waited. Ron held up his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted and flicked his wand. The spell made it halfway to me before it sunk to the earth and dissipated. Charlie looked at his brother in concern. Normally spells don't just fail like that. I stepped closer and some of the crowd laughed.

"Reducto!" Weasley tried again, this time the spell didn't even work.

"Levicorpus." I said lazily, flicking my wand. Ron screeched as he was drug into the air by his ankles. He nearly hit his head on the floor, but I pulled up just in time. He still had his wand pointed at me. I walked right up to him.

"Diffindo!" Again the spell didn't work. I plucked his wand out of his hand. People started cheering.

"It's not over yet. There is no blood and Weasley is still awake." Draco said loudly.

"That is enough! Mr. Potter, it is clear that you have won, there is no need to continue this." Dumbledore called. The room went deadly quiet. All of the purebloods knew his mistake.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore, but are you trying to intervene in an ancient right of my house?" I hissed.

"That's headmaster Dumbledore and this is my school."

"And as Headmaster, you should be well aware that this is well within my right and the law of this land. And my title is Lord. Potter. Riddle. Get it through your head."

"I demand that you stop this at once!" Dumbledore said angrily, trying to step through the shield wards. It wouldn't let him in.

"Albus Dumbledore, you don't belong to a most ancient and noble house. I belong to three. I can easily declare you to be persona non grata for all of them. I'm sure the school board would be willing to honor my grievances against you." Dumbledore shut his mouth and swept from the hall. He knew that he stood no chance against me.

I turned back to Ron who was going purple in the face from being upside down. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You should've known better Weasley." I used my wandless magic to attach a tracking charm onto his wand. I stepped back a few feet. I then proceeded to cast multiple stinging hexes in a row. He yelped in pain. I let him down and he crashed to the floor. I heard the crunch of one of his wrists as he hit, but he wasn't bleeding. I threw his wand back to him, he caught it.

I went back to a low-ready defensive stance and appeared to wait for Ron to cast something. Instead, I reached out with my wandless magic and found his head. I began to put pressure around his head. His eyes started to water and he attempted to cast another spell. Nothing happened. His saving grace was that his nose started to bleed. McGonagall instantly stepped in and I stopped my magic. Ron collapsed.

"Lord Potter-Riddle what did you do to him?" She asked.

"He didn't do anything, but lift him up in the air. We all saw how he was waiting for Ron to fight back. There seems to be something wrong with Ron's wand or his magic though. He couldn't even cast an expelliarmus." Charlie said, standing beside his brother.

"He hasn't been able to cast any spells all week besides a single Lumos spell, but even then It only lasted for a few seconds." Said Flitwick.

"I admire your sense of honor Lord Potter-Riddle." Flitwick bowed slightly.

"Yes, if there is something wrong with his magic, you could have hurt him very seriously." McGonagall commented, levitating Ron in the air. I knew Ron would be unconscious and that Professor Pomfrey would be able to fix the damage that I did to Ron's brain. I also knew that it would look like his magic had backfired on himself. This worked out well for me. I motioned to the group and we all made our way out of the castle, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch. Everyone got out of our way. I saw some of our non-death eater friends try to follow us, but I cast silent compulsion charms on them to stay away.

We took our seats in the Slytherin stands. Neville, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Daphne, and Pansy were all looking at me.

"I think that is time to initiate Hermione into our group. As well as for you guys to earn your mark." I nodded to Daphne, Luna, and Pansy. Daphne and Luna smiled, but it was Pansy's reaction that I noticed. Her smile was fake, not reaching her eyes. I knew that she had occlumency shields up so I couldn't probe her for information.

"_We have a traitor." _I thought. Draco, Neville, and Hermione looked around.

"It's time to begin our plans for the wizarding world."


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting, life got the better of me for the last couple of weeks. This chapter is told from a general point of view, not from Harry's POV. Just so ya'll aren't confused. I don't own any of the HP Universe, I'm just playing in the sandbox. Enjoy! Stay safe out there. SlytherinPrefect95 out. **

**CHAPTER SIX**

The ritual circle was painstakingly etched into the floor of the Gaunt Manor ballroom. The inner circle of death eaters gathered around, whispering in hushed tones. Four people at the back of the room who were tied to chairs and their heads were covered by black hoods. There were a number of children around as well, though they could hardly be called that. They stood in full death eater robes, complete with mask. Only three stood out who weren't already death eaters. Three girls.

"You alright Hermione?" Draco asked her. She started, as though she were lost in thought.

"Yes, though I must say that I am nervous." She admitted quietly.

"So was I, the first time." Draco told her, smiling at her under his death eater mask. It was silver and etched with intricate, snake-like designs.

"How many times have you done this?" She asked, her voice neutral. She had her occlumency shields up, as everyone did in the presence of the others, so Draco couldn't get a look inside her mind.

"We only have to do this ritual once to get the mark." Draco said.

"That's not what I meant, how many times have you killed someone?" She repeated quietly. The inner-circle was moving to stand around the ritual space.

"We can talk later. Okay?" Draco nudged her arm and gave her a small smile before moving to take his place in the circle beside Neville and Harry.

"Welcome, welcome!" Lord Voldemort called, sweeping into the room, his gold death eater mask glinting from the flames of the fireplace. He took his place in the center of the circle.

"We are gathered today for two reasons, to welcome new members into our ranks, and to dispose of traitors!" Many of the inner circle whispered to each other. Only the children knew what had happened.

_We have a traitor." _Harry had told them while they were at the Quidditch Pitch that afternoon. He had sent a letter to his father, who waited for the next weekend. He asked the Parkinson's to meet with him. Lord and Lady Parkinson had arrived at the manor and had a pleasant conversation with Lord Voldemort, where they spilled everything, over a cup of tea spiked with veritaserum, about their upcoming defection into the light. They had planned to sell out the boys to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. They had also planned to tell Dumbledore that Lord Voldemort had never perished and had adopted the boys.

It didn't take long for Lord Voldemort to send a letter to Dumbledore, using Pansy's father, to request her withdrawal from the school. Pansy was heartbroken when she met her father at the front gates. He wouldn't answer her when she asked questions. He had apparated them back to Gaunt Manor and proceeded to place Pansy in a full body bind and well, the rest was history.

Lord Voldemort had pulled his sons, as well as Daphne, Luna, and Hermione from the school for the weekend, with their parent's permission, though Hermione's was rather hard to get and Voldemort had to lie and say that he was taking her and the first years on a school field trip. Severus had escorted them off property then apparated them to Gaunt Manor.

"Now, we will start with !" Voldemort turned and beckoned to Daphne, who held her head high, squared her shoulders and marched into the circle.

Lord Voldemort nodded to her and flicked his wand at one of the chairs. It zoomed into the circle, right in front of Daphne. He nodded to her and she pulled out her wand. She pulled a dagger from inside her dress robes and cut the hood away from a dazed-looking Mr. Parkinson.

Parkinson sucked in a large breath as he took in his surroundings. He opened his mouth to snarl something but was cut off by a backhand that echoed throughout the room. Many starred in shock at Daphne who sneered at Mr. Parkinson.

"This is your payback for endangering my friends." She pointed her wand at the man's chest.

"Avada Kedaavra!" The green light flew into the man's chest. The spell was powerful enough to tip the chair backward. The ritual circle pulsed a deep green. Hermione felt a deep sense of power building up from the ritual circle, it was intoxicating.

"Open your mouth, Daphne." Voldemort ordered and she did so. He placed the tip of his wand on the inside of her lip and chanted something. There was a bright flash of light and Daphne crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"She did well Cygnus, please take your daughter to the infirmary, Severus is waiting there to help her." Mr. Greengrass stepped into the circle and levitated his daughter out of the room.

"Ms. Lovegood. If you please." Luna stepped into the circle, smiling at her father, who stood next to Harry.

Voldemort vanished the first body and brought Mrs. Parkinson into the circle. You could hear quiet sobs through the black hood that she war. Luna didn't remove her hood. Hermione watched as Luna's face twisted into a fierce look of determination. It wasn't something Hermione wanted to be on the receiving end of. Ever.

"Avada Kedavra." She pointed her wand at Mrs. Parkinson's head. The spell didn't knock the chair over, but the circle pulsed red.

"Excellent, open." Luna opened her mouth and Voldemort placed his wand on the inside of her lip and chanted a spell. Luna collapsed to her knees, fighting to stay conscious. They watched as she lost the fight and slipped into unconsciousness.

"She fought well Xeno, please take her to the infirmary." Mr. Lovegood swept forward and picked up his daughter and carried her out of the room.

"The rest of you need to leave us for this, except for you Harry." Voldemort told his circle. The circle bowed gracefully and left the room. Voldemort vanished the body and nodded for Hermione to step into the circle.

"Hermione, because you are soul bonded with Harry, we will be making you a Horcrux today, as well as giving you your mark." Voldemort explained. Hermione was instantly afraid.

"This process is very trying, but this is for your safety as well as Harry's."

"I understand, my Lord." Hermione nodded.

Voldemort pulled the third victim into the circle. He pulled off the hood and they found Pansy looking at them, broken and crying.

"Hermione please don't do this." She sobbed. Hermione flicked her wand and silenced the crying girl.

"You have already picked out your vessel?" Voldemort asked her.

"Yes, it's going to be a stone in my Potter House ring." Hermione explained.

"That is genius. Those can't come off, and unless someone hit the stone directly, then you are safe. That is excellent, and the old magic of the ring will protect it from the dark magic sensors." Hermione felt warmth flooding through her.

"Now, I will walk you through the process, we will make the Horcrux first, as it is less taxing, if you can believe it." For the next few minutes, Voldemort explained what Hermione needed to do. Then it was time.

Hermione leveled her wand at Pansy who appeared to cry harder. She sneered and flicked her wrist. The silent spell slammed into Pansy throwing her completely out of the circle which pulsed a vibrant white color.

She saw exploding colors and heard very loud noises as her soul split itself, she was in so much pain, she thought it would never end. She blacked out briefly and when she came to, Harry and Voldemort were standing over her.

"You alright Mione?" Harry asked worry evident in his voice. Hermione starred at his silver death eater mask, it had vines like Draco's, but Hermione could see that there were runes etched into the vines.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again and Hermione started. She sat up, her head pounding. The ring on her finger burned and she saw that a small, green stone had been added to the ring.

"I did it." She said lamely.

"Of course you did, are you ready for your mark?" Voldemort asked. She nodded and opened her mouth. He placed the tip of his wand in her inner lip and chanted something that sounded like Latin. Blinding pain flashed through her, but she managed to stay conscious. Voldemort looked impressed.

"The last person who stayed conscious was Harry here. Good, this is good, Harry, go get her a pepper up potion from Severus, and bring everyone in." Voldemort helped Hermione to her feet and cast his wand over her again. Her robes were replaced with the standard death eater dueling dragon hide dueling robes that were enchanted to look like plain black robes. Then he handed her a plain silver mask. Hermione took it and watched the mask as lines and shapes began to appear on it. Ancient Latin writing began making its way across the mask and Hermione watched in fascination. Voldemort looked on in curiosity as well. On each cheek of the mask, a large symbol appeared. Voldemort sucked in a surprised breath.

"My Lord, what does the symbol mean?" She asked.

"That my dear child is the symbol of the bonded one. It is an old legend that states that a goddess of high power came to earth in search of her long lost husband who had fallen. When she found him, he was nothing more than a human mortal. She used her god-like powers to restore him and make him the most powerful being on the planet. She is the symbol of power and love. I have never seen a magical artifact produce that symbol before. I think we are going to expect some great things out of you." Lord Voldemort said.

"My Lord, why do I have silver? I thought the newest death eaters get bronze?" Hermione asked, placing the mask over her face. It sealed itself there and it felt like a second skin. It was even temperature controlled.

"It is true that Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Lovegood have bronze, as do all new death eaters, but you are betrothed to Harry. He is a member of the inner circle and is responsible for your actions. When he goes on missions, so will you. You are one. As is evident by your mask."

"Thank you for this honor, my Lord." Hermione stepped away, still rather wobbly on her feet. The door opened and hundreds of death eaters strolled into the room. Bronze faced death eaters stood closest to Lord Voldemort, while the silver faced ones mixed with the crowd.

"Gather round, gather round my faithful followers." Voldemort called. Everyone got quiet. Hermione jumped a little bit when Harry appeared in front of Hermione, uncorking and handing her a bright potion. She took the potion, the mask opening to allow the bottle through.

She saw Harry examining her mask, his eyes conveying surprise.

"We have added some new members to our ranks today." The room clapped politely.

"As the holiday's approach, we will be making an effort to secure ourselves in magical society. Mr. Barnes, please give us your latest report."

A bronze masked death eater moved to the center of the ritual ring and began talking about progress being made on buying out more shares of the Daily Prophet. At the end of the year, he expected to be a controlling owner. This please Voldemort greatly and he granted the man a choice of gifts. The man chose a box and moved back into the crowd.

"Mrs. Zabini, please report." Blaise Zabini's mother strolled to the center of the room to declare that she had now secured and trained a new division of assassins and should anyone wish to attend training to get with her. Hermione briefly considered it, after all, who would suspect a child?

The meeting went on for several more minutes before Voldemort called for silence. He flicked his wrist and the bodies of the Parkinson family rose into the air for all to see.

"We have found traitors among us. They were taken care of." He said simply. Muffled screams caught their attention and they all focused on the fourth and final chair, where a young child was screaming and struggling against his bonds. Voldemort flicked his wrist and pulled the chair into the center of the room.

"Who has any ideas of what to do with this one?" Voldemort laughed in a most wicked way.

"Feed him to the werewolves." A woman called.

"Hang him by his toes in the courtyard." Someone suggested.

"Use him as the human test subject for new spells and potions." Hermione called. She almost felt sick with herself, but she knew that someone would have to be a test subject, better a traitor than a low-level death eater. Voldemort nodded at her.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea. Bart!" Voldemort barked and a house-elf appeared.

"Yes, master?" He asked.

"Take this child to the dungeons, put a magical restraining collar on him and make sure he is taken care of." Voldemort ordered. The eld bowed and popped away.

"Due to the danger of possibly being betrayed, I have decided that each one of you will be required to swear on your magic and your life that you will not betray me in any way and that you will serve faithfully until the end of your days." Voldemort flicked his wrist and sealed the room. At once the inner circle had their wands out.

"I, Xenophilius Lovegood, do solemnly swear on my magic and my life that I will serve Lord Voldemort faithfully and will not betray him for as long as I live. So I swear, so mote it be!" He glowed for a moment and cast a simple Lumos spell to show that he still had his magic. One by one they all did it, save for the children, as their identities weren't know outside of the inner circle. Only two people refused and they were promptly killed.

"Excellent, you are all dismissed, inner circle, may I see you please." The inner-circle approached Voldemort. Daphne and Luna were beckoned over by Voldemort. When the room was empty and sealed, Voldemort asked them to make the same vow and they did so.

"Excellent. Let's get you lot back to Hogwarts so that you may enjoy your Sunday. Remember, if I need you to come to me, you will feel an immense burning sensation and all you have to do is apparate and it will lead you right to me. Obviously, Daphne, Luna and Hermione, you are unable to apparate, so you will have to wait for someone to come get you. If you are in trouble push your tongues against the mark and your nearest death eaters will feel it. If you need me, you have to push your mark for at least ten seconds. Do not ever call me unless it is of the utmost importance, I do not take kindly to those who abuse this power." Voldemort warned. They returned to their temporary rooms and changed back into their Hogwarts robes and flooed back to the school.

Hermione and Harry spent the night talking about the ritual and the death eaters before turning in for the night. Hermione fell asleep and slept peacefully throughout the night, the feeling of power never quite leaving her.


	7. Update

Hey everyone. Quick life update. I have moved 1,300 miles from my home state. It has been stressful, especially with looking for a job.

I have decided that I am NOT happy with the Riddle Trio. I will be re-writing it starting now. Expect the new first chapter soon. After that, I hope to have a set posting schedule.

Thank you for your patience and the follows. Stay tuned my friends. Stay safe my friends.

Jay (SlytherinPrefect95) out.


End file.
